Pokemon Adventures: The Journey Across Kanto
by Kydan Witress
Summary: Kidan Hikura, a 13 year old boy, barks on a journey through Kanto in order to become the strongest trainer in the region. But to do so, he'll have to face many challenges, including the criminal organization in Kanto, Team Rocket. Follow him on his journey as he travels with new Pokemon, and meet new friends and rivals across the region.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!**

**I enter the studio room and take a seat in the wooden chair placing my notes on the table.**

**?: *Ahem* Greetings to all visitors. My name is Kydan Shukera Witress, but I would like to be called KW for short... due to some "unwanted" reasons. To get things started, this is my first story that I have and will publish on my account. I have been working hard on these for quite sometime now and have checked them over many times to make sure that they were all readable and correct. So... without any further time consuming, enjoy the-**

**?: Now wait just a bloody minute!**

**A black figure with red eyes enters the studio room and takes a seat next to me. He gives me a angry death glare.**

**KW: Ah, ladies and gentlemen, may I present one of my partners in crime... Dark!**

**Dark: You bloody son of a honey biscuit! You left me back at the house on purpose!**

**KW: *Innocently* Did I really? I am SO sorry there bud. I thought you were in the shower?**

**Dark: Don't give me crap! You knew darn well I was ready to go!**

**KW: *Whisper* We'll talk about this later... Anyways folks, enjoy the first chapter of my first story ever and I hope you all have a good day/night! Disclaimer, if you would please? **

**Disclaimer: KW does not own Pokemon, but if he did, he would perhaps change a majority of the recent seasons so far. However, he does own his OC characters.**

* * *

In the Kanto region, in the south end of the entire region, laid a small town known as Pallet Town. There weren't alot of people that lived there, perhaps maybe about a few dozen that occupied the town. It was a perfect place for those who wanted to be Pokemon Trainers, especially a laboratory that stood on top of a hill. That labratory was owned by a man named Professor Samuel Oak, but alot of people called him just plain 'Oak'. He is one of the many Pokemon Professors around the entire earth that study Pokemon, especially rare and almost impossible ones too, even some that are yet to be discovered. But that's not all, it was a place where beginners start their first Pokemon journey across the globe. Inside a two-story blue with white trim house, one of the beginners was actually getting ready to begin his journey today. His name was...

"Kidan! Hury up and get down here before your late!" a woman voice shouted.

"Give me a sec mom!" Kidan shouted back to her. He turned his attention back to his travelling supply on the bed. "Okay. backpack... check. Rope... check. Medicine and food for both me and my Pokemon... check. A sleeping bag... check. Change of clothes for both day & night... check. Toothbrush, cologne & deordirant... check. Hm, What am I forgetting?"

Kidan pondered and looked around the room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. His room was colored in a sky blue with a white ceiling. He had a large bed with blue and red sheets that could fit two people at the most, a small stand next to the bed in the right corner with a lamp and fan, a wood blue-tanned dresser against the front of the bed, a good-sized computer table with a up-to-date computer installed in the left corner of the wall, a 16" flat screen TV with a Xbox 360, Blue-Ray and Playstation 3 connected to it, all in the right corner by the computer and his closet in the middle side of the wall. He glanced around and found what he was looking for. He went to his dresser and grabbed his black leather jacket with red details around it. He walks up to the mirror that hanged next to the dresser and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was thirteen years old with short black hair and brown eyes. He was skinny but was a tad muscular, just not athlete material though. He wore his black leather jacket over his white t-shirt that had a strange blue printing on it and had blue jeans on. He made sure he was prepped and ready to go on his first journey alone. He was extremely excited. Mostly, at the age of ten, most young trainers would begin to travel around the world with their first Pokemon they receive at Professor Oak's Lab. However, Kidan wasn't able to do that during his age. You see, it all started when...

"KIDAN!" His mom yelled from downstairs.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Kidan replied to her a bit annoyed. "Sheesh, can't even get myself ready anymore without her yelling." he mumbled under his breath.

Kidan grabbed his bag, money and PokeGear device and ran out of his room. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, but tried not to trip, for that would only make him look like a complete idiot. He ran across the kitchen where two pokemon were walking around the kitchen cleaning & cooking. One was a Fairy-like Pokemon that was big with long pink pointy ears, a curled up hair on it's forehead, a big curled up tail with big dark pink fairy-like wings. That Pokemon was known as Clefable.

The other Pokemon was the Egg-like Pokemon. Same size as Clefable, it was big with a pink oval-like body with ears that looked like strings of hair on the side. It carried an egg inside its pouch on it's stomach. That Pokemon was called Chancey.

"Bye Clefy! Bye Chance! See ya' later!" Kidan yelled and chimed to Clefy and Chance as he ran past them through the kitchen.

They both waved 'bye' to him as he ran out the kitchen door & outside. He runs up to the white fence gate where his mother stood, a bit annoyed & her arms crossed. She wore a blue skirt with a white tank top that seemed a bit dirty from gardening. She had black hair, blue eyes, quite skinny and was around her mid-30s.

'Oh boy, I'm not gonna hear the end of this one now.' Kidan thought to himself as stops right in front of her, catching his breath.

"Kidan, I told you to be down here 10 minutes ago!" his mother replied to him annoyed.

"Sorry mom, I was... trying to make sure that I... had everything to go! Oh boy!" he replied to her trying to catch his breath.

"... Well, it can't be helped." she sighed but then smiled. "Your much like your father after all."

"Well, like father like son right?" Kidan said jokingly.

"So true." she giggled in defeat. "He did want me to tell you though that he wishes you luck on your journey and sorry he couldn't make it to see you off."

"Yeah I figured that would happened." Kidan said a bit obvious but understood why. "Though I'll probably run into dad when I travel. I'll be able to show him my Pokemon too." he finished smirking proudly.

"You sure will..." She said sighing. "Oh, my little boy is growing up. Whatever happened to my little six year old son who loved to chase Pokemon around in the backyard everyday with any-?"

"MOOOM!" Kidan complained.

"I know, I know, I just..." She sighed sadly. "I just want you to be careful out there, okay?"

"I will mom." He replied with a reassured smile. "I'll have my Pokemon with me the whole time, so I shouldn't have any trouble. After all, I have my teachings that you and dad taught me anyways."

Kidan smiles and gives his mom a big hug. Letting her go, he opens the gate as he runs towards Professor Oak's Lab down the gravelled road.

"Oh Kidan! Remember to change your you-know-what every-" She shouted to him.

"I KNOW, I KNOW! DON'T SAY IT!" he shouted and complained back to her.

He continues down the road as Clefy and Chance walk out of the house as they stand by Kidan's mom, waving at him.

_'He grew up so fast...'_ Clefy sighed.

_'Yep. I can still remember him being that six year old child that used to chase all those wild Caterpie and Rattata in the backyard with nothing on.'_ Chance said to him.

_'Mystie... do you think he'll be alright after so long?' _Clefy asked Kidan's mom.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Clefy. We all taught him everything he needs to knows to travel." Mystie reassured to him.

_'... Will he be able to handle that 'power' he carries with him okay?' _Chance asked Mystie a bit concerned.

"... I'm sure he will. He's alot stronger than he looks." Mystie assured her with a smile.

_'Let's hope so.' _Clefy replied.

Clefy and Chance felt worried about Kidan but just trusted Mystie's judgement and only hoped for the best for him. Though, deep down, Mystie wasn't entirely sure herself. She was worried that something could happen to her son while he travels. However, he trusted him long enough to do what was necessary if anything were to happen.

* * *

Down the road, Kidan ran as fast as he could, wasting no time to get his pokemon from Professor Oak himself. He kept on thinking what his starter would be all month. The three starters to choose from were Charmander, the Fire Lizard Pokemon, Bulbasaur, the Grass Bulb Pokemon and Squirtle, the Water Turtle Pokemon. All of those types were great he thought, but he knew he could only pick one. That's when finally figured out who he wanted as a starter two nights ago.

'I'll pick the one that my father chose when he was a kid... the one that I used to play with when I was younger.' Kidan thought to himself smirking as he picks up the pace.

Kidan speeds up as he got closer and closer to the lab. On his way, he passed some wild Rattata, Pidgey, Caterpie, Weedle, Spearow and Nidoran, both male and female by the bushes and trees. He couldn't wait to catch them all, for he dreamed that he would be the greatest Pokemon Trainer around. He liked the idea of Pokemon Master, but liked the idea of just becoming a strong trainer like his parents once were before he was around. That suited him just fine though. He would travel all around the world, meeting new pokemon, friends and places. Mostly, he couldn't wait to challenge those other trainers and tougher ones known as Gym Leaders. Those ideas got him pumped as he reached the viewpoint of the lab. As he got up to the white colored fence gate that leaded to the lab, he leaped over it without tripping or getting hurt, landing on his feet as he continued to rush to the door. But something was a bit odd. As he reached the door he saw that the door knob was broken.

"That's odd. Why's the door knob broken?" he questioned himself. He opens the door and enters the lab. "Hello? Professor Oak? I'm here for my starter!"

As he enters, he takes a glance around the room. To his suprise, no one was home. Nothing has been wrecked nor touched. Not even the machines were on. This made him a bit weiry.

"Why aren't the machines on? Oak usually has the machines on when he's

still home or even gone out." He said to himself in a whisper.

Kidan walks up to the staircase as he glanced around the room one last time, making sure he didn't miss a thing. Finding nothing, he starts walking up the spiral stairs to the next floor. He crept over the stairs to make sure there wasn't anyone that wasn't suppose to be here. He slowly looked over the stairs and glanced around the room. The room was filled with machines. Most of it were for Pokemon Research and data gathering that Professor Oak gathered from his field works or from other professors. In the middle of the room was a circular machine that measured to Kidan's chest, but just a bit smaller. In the middle were three Pokeballs, each circling around the center. Though, the middle center was competely empty. Kidan looked at it curious.

"Wonder why there's not another Pokeball here? Oak usually has another Pokemon in the center." Kidan said curiously. "Hmm..."

Kidan began to think about the situation. From his childhood, he would always visit Professor Oak & the Pokemon to either talk, play or help. He treated Oak like a grandfather ever since he was just a small boy. His parents knew Oak personally when they moved to Pallet before Kidan was born and Oak treated his mother and father like family. When Kidan was born, Oak promised to help watch over him whenever they went out for dinner or anything else that needed their attentions. For all those years, he knew Oak very well and the situation right now was greatly odd. Everything in the lab didn't feel right to him.

"..." he pondered silently. Unknown to him, a figure crept behind him as it opened its mouth, producing purple needles from inside. "... !"

Kidan's instincts suddenly reacted instantly as purple needles shot from behind him. He dodged them easily as he landed with his back against the circular machine. He turned his gaze to a purple snake with a yellow ring around his neck, known as Ekans. The Ekans looked mean and looked like it was aggresively trained. Kidan could tell that there was no way trying to escape it, except by fighting it. Coming from behind Ekans were three figures. They had black clothes & hats on, wearing white boots & gloves. Their shirts had a signia on them reading the letter 'R'. One of them had dark blue hair, in which appeared to be in charge of the other two and the Ekans.

"What are you doing here kid? This place isn't for the likes of you!" The dark blue haired man said to him.

"I was gonna say the same to you. I don't think Professor Oak would want someone entering his house uninvited." Kidan replied to him narrowing his eyes.

"Your a little smart mouth, aren't ya? We can fix that." The dark blue haired man said evily grinning.

"What did you do to Professor Oak?!" Kidan demanded.

"He's perfectly fine, for now. Once we get his Pokemon that is." The dark blue haired man said coldly. "So I'll cut you a deal kid. Since it seems that your so acquainted to the Professor, why not just give us his rarest and strongest Pokemon, and we'll trade you the old man? Then we'll leave... with perhaps some minor bruises."

"Even if I did know where he put them, there's no way I'm going to give them to you!" Kidan shouted. "Professor Oak would want me to take care of them, no matter what!"

"So you dare defy the great Team Rocket?" The dark blue haired man questioned.

"Team Rocket? Who in the world are they?" Kidan asked.

"Oh you'll soon find out. Ekans! Poison Sting again!" The dark blue haired man ordered.

"EKANS!" The purple snake shouted.

Ekans shoots his Poison Sting at Kidan once again as he dodges them with fast instinct reflexes. Ekans kept shooting at him with dozens and dozens of purple needles, dodging them each time. Though after a bit, Kidan was getting tired quickly.

'Crap! I can't keep dodging those Poison Stings forever! I gotta try to battle it with something else, but what?' Kidan thought to himself thinking of a plan. Then he turns his gaze over to the Pokeballs in the machine. '... That might work.'

Kidan takes a deep breath. "Forgive me, Professor..."

With no other way to fight, he quickly rushes towards the Pokeballs and snatches one of them from the corners without them noticing, still dodging Ekan's Poison Sting attack. Kidan had his back against the giant viewing window as Ekans and the three Team Rocket grunts walked over to him.

"No where to run now kid!" The dark blue haired man stated.

"Who said anything about running?" Kidan replied smirking as he clicked a button expanded the Pokeball in his hand.

"What?!" The dark blue haired man shouted astonished. "Where did you get that?"

"Okay! Go... Pokeball!" Kidan shouted ignoring the man's question as he tossed the Pokeball into the air.

Emerging from the Pokeball came a orange lizard creature. He was small with small arms and feet. His teeth was about the size of a human's older teeth, only sharper. He had a tail that had a flame burning on the end, right on the tip. Kidan was excited and overjoyed. Out of all the Pokemon he wanted, he chose the one Pokemon that he wanted the most. That Pokemon was Charmander.

"Awesome! I chose Charmander!" Kidan said excitedly feeling more confident.

"Crap! He's got one of the starters!" One of the grunts yelled.

Charmander started to study his surroundings, looking at the Team Rocket group and then back to Kidan.

_'Huh? Your not Oak! Where is he?!' _Charmander demanded.

"Charmander, you have to calm down and listen!" Kidan told him.

_'Not until you tell me what's going on!' _Charmander demanded again.

"Charmander, listen to me! These guys did something to Professor Oak and are trying to steal his Pokemon! We need to protect them all before they can get to them! Can you help me out please?" Kidan explained to him asking for his help.

_'...'_ Charmander fell silent.

"... Please Charmander." Kidan pleaded.

_'... Alright.'_ Charmander nodded in agreement.

"Alright then! Let's go Charmander! Use your Ember attack on Ekans!" Kidan smiled as he commanded him.

"Ekans, fire back with Poison Sting!" The dark blue haired man ordered.

Charmander's Ember and Ekan's Poison Sting collided, both equally matched. But in the end, Charmander's Ember was stronger, wiping out Ekan's Poison Sting attack which the small fire balls all collided against Ekans, knocking him out.

"No! Ekans!" The dark blue haired man shouted in disbeliefed from his defeat.

"Hurray! You did it Charmander!" Kidan cheered.

_'Heh! Piece of cake!'_ Charmander said makinng it sound like it was nothing.

"Sir! What do we do?! That was our only Pokemon we brought!" One of the grunts asked worried.

"Grr... We'll have to retreat! We'll let the Boss know that this was a failed mission." The dark blue haired man replied. The three Rocket grunts started running as the leading Rocket turned back to Kidan. "This isn't the end kid! I, Darek, swear on behalf of Team Rocket and our leader, will get our revenge!"

With that, Darek runs out the lab, catching up with the other grunts that had fled. Kidan and Charmander sighed in relief as the threat of the so-called, Team Rocket, was over.

_'You know kid, your not so bad.'_ Charmander commented to him turning around to face him.

"Neither are you. Your totally beat the crap out of that Ekans with one attack!" Kidan commented back.

_'Aww come on. I could've beaten him with my eyes close. Oak picked me for a special reason anyway.' _Charmander said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Yeah, Oak made a good choice if..." Then Kidan's eyes shot opened as he realized he forgot something. "OH CRAP! PROFESSOR OAK! I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

'Oh crap, me too! We better find him!' Charmander stated also remembering Oak's absence.

Kidan and Charmander start looking for Oak inside the house. Downstairs, inside the closet, strange noises were coming out of there. Kidan & Charmander quickly went to the closet and opened it. As they opened it, Professor Oak fell down flat on his face with his body all weird in anime style. He wore a white lab coat with light brown tanned pants and had dark grey haired with wrinkles on hi face.

"OW!" Professor Oak groaned form his fall.

_'Oak!' _Charmander said running to his side.

"Professor Oak, are you alright?" Kidan asked concerned. He and Charmander helped Oak to his feet as he put his hand on the back of his head, rubbing it.

"I-I'm fine. Those theives threw me in there when I wasn't looking." Oak assured them both. "They wanted to know the password in opening the PokeBall Storage room, but I wouldn't tell them. So they just left me in there and just tried to find the storage room themselves. They were too stupid to realize that you need a key card, in which I have in my pocket. And also the storage room is in the back."

"They said their names were 'Team Rocket'?" Kidan asked curiously.

"Yes. They're a group of thieves that are trying to steal all the strongest Pokemon in the world. They didn't start doing this 'til about a few months ago. Their organization began to spread across the region, mostly being Pokemon thievery." Oak explained.

"Was there anything else that they've done?" Kidan asked.

"Nothing really important. But what I want to understand is where those three went off to?" Oak questioned.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that too..." Kidan replied pondering to himself.

"Hm?" Oak turns his attention to Charmander who was next to him. "Why is Charmander out of his Pokeball?

"Oh, u-uh... heheh, w-well..." Kidan studdered with embarrassment.

"And why do you look like you were attacked?!" Oak asked shocked.

"Eheheheh... Well, you see..." Kidan started to explain.

Kidan explained what happened when he entered the house and with the battle with Darek and his Ekans upstairs. He said that with Charmander's help, they were able to send those three packing. Oak was a bit suprised about it. Though, mostly worried and fustrated at the same time.

"Kidan! You know you could've been hurt back there!" Oak shouted. "Those guys are dangerous and they could have done something to you! What were you thinking?!"

"Relax, Professor, I'm fine!" Kidan tried to assure him. "With Charmander's help, we were able to beat them easily like I said."

"... Fine, you two did a good job beating them." Oak sighed. "But try not to cause anymore trouble again, got it?"

"Understood Professor." Kidan reassured him.

"Well, now that that's settled, we might as well get you started. This a big day for you anyways." Oak pointed out smiling.

"Finally! I am totally psyched Professor! I can't wait to begin my journey!" Kidan said cheering excitedly. He was waiting for this moment for three years, and right now, nothing was going to stop him.

"I'm sure you are Kidan." Oak chuckled. "Now, come with me."

Kidan and Charmander followed Professor Oak upstairs to the machine that carried the other two starter Pokemon. Kidan stood to the side as Oak walked up to his computer and picked up a strange device & a handful of small empty Pokeballs.

"Over the years, I have watched you grown to be a energetic and kind young man, Kidan." Oak started to explain. "You remind me of your father when he was a young Pokemon Trainer. He was exactly like you; energetic, quick, smart and loved all the Pokemon across the globe. And now, here you stand today, following your father's footsteps on becoming one of the greatest Pokemon Trainers in the world. Perhaps one day, you'll be able to challenge your father in a Pokemon battle."

"I hope so Professor. That's just one of the many goals I inquire to complete." Kidan said with a confident smile.

"I'm sure it is Kidan." Oak chuckled. "Now, out of three Pokemon you see before you today are Bulbasaur, the grass type Pokemon, Squirtle, the water type Pokemon and of course, Charmander, the fire type Pokemon, which I'm sure your already acquainted with now."

Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander all stood in line and faced Kidan, all smiling at him, eagerly waiting for one of them to be chosen by their new new trainer.

"So Kidan, which one will you choose to be your starter?" Oak asked him.

"Hmm..." Kidan started to ponder. "I choose..." he started to say. Though, he already knew who to pick from the start. He walks up to Charmander and kneels down to him, smiling. "So Charmander? Do you wanna be my partner?"

Charmander was shocked at his sudden request. _'R-really? You want m-me to be your Pokemon?'_

"Well of course! I wouldn't pick you if I wasn't sure!" He replied to Charmander smiling. "Besides, you were pretty strong against those Team Rocket guys anyways. And I think you and I have alot in common. So... what do you say?"

Charmander looked at his with teary eyes. _'Heck yeah!'_

He suddenly jumps into Kidan's arms with joy. About three years ago, Professor Oak has had Charmander in his team. But, over those three years, he was never chosen to be anyone's Pokemon starter which made him think that he wasn't worth being anyone's Pokemon partner. Since then, he would always either be kept in his Pokeball or be helping Oak around the lab and his research. Now, after years of hopeless dreams and with no faith, all of his efforts have paid off. He was finally someone else's Pokemon partner, and hopefully a life-long friend.

"It seems Charmander has taken a liking to you Kidan." Oak chuckled smirking at Charmander's sudden excitement.

"Hehe, He sure does!" Kidan laughed putting Charmander back on the ground.

"Now that you have chosen your Pokemon partner, do you wanna nickname him? Every trainer has the authority to nickname their Pokemon when they either obtain them or capture them." Oak explained to Kidan.

"Hm?... I don't know." Kidan said not so sure of himself. He looks down to Charmander. "Do you wanna have a nickname Charmander?"

Charmander started to think for a moment. _'Just call me 'Char' or my regular name. Either one will do.'_

"Alright then... 'Char' it is then." Kidan said smiling.

"Very well, then Char it is. Now, in order to begin your journey, you'll need to take these with you." Oak said while handing him a small red device and a handful of empty Pokeballs.

"W-wait a minute Oak! Is that a-?!" Kidan started to say realizing what the small device was.

"Yes. This is the new National Kanto PokeDex." Oak started to explain. "Highest standard encyclopedia device for gathering data on Pokemon. While you travel, I would like you to gather as much data as possible on every pokemon you see or catch, even the most rarest Pokemon.

"You can count on me Professor Oak!" Kidan assured him giving him a thumbs up.

"Good. Now, take these with you. It will help you capture the Pokemon you attend to catch during your journey across Kanto." Oak said as he hands Kidan ten empty Pokeballs.

"Thanks Professor. I won't let you down!" Kidan said confidently.

"I'm sure you won't Kidan." Oak said smiling.

Kidan, Oak and Char all walk downstairs and out the door. Kidan and Oak say their goodbyes as he and Char leave the lab and off to begin on their journey across the Kanto region.

"So, you ready to do some travelling with me Char?" Kidan asked him as they walked down the dirt road.

_'You bet I am!' _Char replied with excitement.

"Good! Cause there's gonna be alot of tough trainers and Pokemon to face out there. Who knows what we'll be up against." Kidan pointed out to him.

_'Hey, I gotta ask ya'; how are you able to understand me anyhow? I mean, I know humans can't understand Pokemon as far as I know, so how are you able to understand our language?' _Char asked him curiously.

"Hm? Well, it all happened when I was younger, about three years ago, there was..." He started to explain to Char as they walked.

Kidan explains his childhood story to Char about a fatal accident that took place in his hometown of Pallet when he was ten years old. They chatted from there as they started their journey through the Kanto region.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oak was back inside the lab, sitting in his chair looking over the computer as he starts going over some data he recently gathered from one of his recent PokeDex holders.

"Hmm... interesting. Very interesting..." He pondered to himself.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hm? Wonder who it is?" Oak asked himself.

He gets out of his chair & walks down the stairs to the door. With the door handle broken, he easily just opened the door from the hole. To no suprise, he saw a young girl that was wearing a white hat (AU: looking like Green's from the manga), a blue and white blouse and t-shirt. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were an aquatic blue. She was roughly the same age and height of Kidan. He seemed to be expecting her somehow.

"Good morning Professor Oak!" The young girl replied happily.

"Ah, good morning Cealy! I was wondering when you were coming." Oak replied to her with a smile.

"Yeah. sorry, I was doing a bit of preparing for the journey. I guess I lost track of time." She apologized rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I see. Can't be too prepared now, can ya'?" Oak asked her not upset at all.

" Well, not unless you wanna travel with only the clothes on your back?" Cealy joked. They both just laughed.

"Well, you ready to get your starter Pokemon finally?" Oak asked her smiling.

"Yep, sure am!" She said with enthusiasm. But then she remembered something. "Um... actually, do you mind if we wait for Kidan to get here? You see, we were gonna travel together around the Kanto region."

"Kidan?" He asked curiously. "Oh, that's right! He already left this morning. He actually left the lab about a half an hour ago."

"What?! He's already gone?!" Cealy said in disbelief and some fustration.

"Well, yes. He's on his way to Viridian City as we speak." Oak said to her.

"Aw man! He was suppose to meet me here!" Cealy said with annoyance.

"I'm sorry Cealy, I didn't realize you two were gonna travel together." Oak apologized to her.

"Well, we made a promise a few years back about travelling in a group. He must've just been too excited again, I guess..." Cealy sighed. She was upset about him leaving without her, but understood that he was anxious to travel around Kanto for years. 'Perhaps I should be happy for him.' She thought to herself sadly.

"Believe me Cealy, he was extremely excited earlier." Oak explained to her. "That's what happens when you start on your first journey.

"Yeah I guess. I wonder if I can still catch up to him though..." Cealy thought out loud but doubted.

"Well actually, if you get your starter and gear together right now, I can lend you one of my old bicycles in the garage." Oak said to her to give her some assurance.

"You... You really mean that Professor?!" She asked with high hope.

"Why of course. I haven't rode any of them for years now, so I don't mind." Oak assured her.

"YAY!" She cheered but then stopped in emabarrassment.

Oak just chuckled at her excitment. 'Ah, young kids...' He thought to himself. "Now come on in and choose your starter. Otherwise, you won't be able to catch up to him in time."

Complying, Cealy entered Oak's lab and was asked to choose the two remaining Pokemon that were left at the moment. With careful thinking and concideration, Cealy chose Bulbasaur than Squirtle. Though Squirtle was disappointed, it would only have to wait for the next beginner to choose him later. Professor Oak gave Cealy the same items he gave to Kidan; the National Kanto PokeDex and ten empty Pokeballs, as well as Bulbasaur's pokeball. With that, Oak gave Cealy one of his bicycles that he kept in the garage and then said their goodbyes to each other.

"Think you can hold on long enough Bulb?" Cealy asked her Bulb-like Pokemon partner, Bulbasaur.

'Yep! Just don't make me fall off!' Bulb said to her as he sat in the basket in the front of the bicycle.

"No worries!" She assured him as she started to peddle. 'Hang on Kidan, Cealy & Bulb are coming your way!' She thought to herself.

With great haste and speed, she peddled as fast as the wind could carry her with her new partner, Bulb, sitting in the basket as they travelled down the dirt road to Virdian City.

* * *

Now the adventures of Kidan and Cealy has begun. However, this was but all the beginning of their joruney, for there are many dangers and people that they never know or will face. Even for another hero, who is seen walking a grassy path in Viridian Forest with his Pokemon partner, both looking for something.

"... Not here either." He sighed to himself. He looks around the area a bit more before concluding. "Let's keep looking bud. WIth luck, it might be in the west part of the forest for all we know."

"Squirt!" The blue Water Turtle-like Pokemon said to his trainer.

Both the unknown trainer and his small Pokemon partner begin their travels through Virdian Forest in order to find what they came looking for in the first place. Whatever they are trying to find must be of great importance.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Buggy Situation

** Chapter 2: A Buggy Situation**

**Me: Well, here is the second chapter of the P.A.K. series. I hope you all are enjoying the series so far and hopefully I have more to offer you all.**

**Dark: Which is why we need your full support... as in giving us reviews, favs or follows to show your support.**

**Me: ...Yeah... what Dark said. Anways! I hope you enjoy the second part of the series.**

**Dark: Have a good day/night-**

**Me: And we will see you all later- oh wait! Disclaimer! End this off will ya?**

**Disclaimer: KW does not own Pokemon, but if he did, he would perhaps change a majority of the recent seasons so far. However, he does own his OC characters.**

* * *

Hours have past since our hero, Kidan Hikura, has left his hometown, Pallet Town, and has begun his journey. Earlier, Kidan had left his mother, Mystie, and his home to meet the Pokemon Professor, Samuel Oak, in order to get his first Pokemon and the National PokeDex. However, as he reached Oak's Lab, he encountered a criminal organization, known as Team Rocket, who attended on stealing Pokemon, any means necessary. In the end, Kidan and the Fire Lizard-like Pokemon, Charmander or Char, defeated Team Rocket and their officer, Darek, as well as his Ekans. After finding Professor Oak and knowing that he was unharmed, Kidan chose Char to travel with him after concluding that they had make a great team. With that, Kidan and Char left Pallet and headed off to Viridian Forest. Though, just a couple hours behind them, a young girl that is the same age as Kidan known as Cealy, also begins her Pokemon Journey through Kanto with her Pokemon partner, Bulbasaur or Bulb. But their real intentions are to catch up with Kidan and Char at Virdian Forest before they lose his tracks.

* * *

Now, down the road of Route 1, Kidan and his new Pokemon partner, Char, continue their journey through Kanto as they attend to travel through Virdian Forest, where supposively a city named Pewter City laid after. From there, they can challenge the Pewter City's Gym Leader and earn their first badge. However, it seems that trouble will always come around every corner.

"This is gonna be great Char! You, me and all the Pokemon we catch are gonna be the best across the entire region!" Kidan exclaimed excitedly.

_'I can't wait to face against these Gym Leaders! What happens after we beat them all?'_ Char asked him.

"Well, from all my research I looked through, there are eight gyms each." Kidan starts to explain. "Each gym has different leaders and different kinds and types of Pokemon. Once after we collect all 8 badges, we're qualified to enter the Pokemon League. Then, we can face the Elite Four, one of the toughest trainers in Kanto. Especially their champion. That is, if we win the Pokemon League."

_'Who's their champion?'_ Char asks curiously in interest.

"Hmm... you know, I'm not sure. But we'll find out once we get there." he assured his partner.

_'You know, we only caught a Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie and Spearow on this route. How come you didn't keep any of them?'_ Char curiously asks Kidan. He knew that they wanted to be strong, but only having himself on the team wouldn't be enough. That made him get confused to that fact.

"Umm... well... none of them really seem to fit into the team." Kidan tried to point out. "I not saying they're not powerful enough, and I love ANY Pokemon! But it's just that... I want to train a specific kind of team. Like you, for instance."

_'Okay, what about me?'_ Char asks suspiciously.

"Well... your special. You proven yourself against those two 'Team Rocket' grunts and that Darek guy." Kidna explained. "When you used your Ember attack against Ekan's Poison Sting, it was a tie between power. But in the end, you proven that you were stronger than he was. With that, I saw alot of potential in you."

_'So... it's about potential?'_ Char asks raising his eyebrow.

"N-not exactly! It's..." he tired to reply but then sighs. "I guess it's harder to explain than it is to show..."

_'Hmm... I can see what your saying. Just a bit though.' _Char concluded after some thought.

"At least you could understand me by THAT much..." Kidan said jokingly. Then he realizes something. "Oh hey, we're here!

Kidan and Char were talking for so long, they didn't realize that they reached the viewpoint of Viridian City, their first stop in their adventure. Viridian City was a minor city, not too big but not too small. It was occupied by a few hundred people everyday and was the perfect place to stay for a while due to the Victory Road leading to the Elite Four was located west from the city. Kidan and Char looked at the entire city in awe.

"Man! It's been too long since I laid eyes on Viridian City!" Kidan said in awe.

_'Because of that... incident?'_ Char asks him caustiously remembering what Kidan had told him earlier.

"Yeah. During that time, I was refrained to leave Pallet Town at all due to my injuries and what not." Kidan replied a bit sad. "Though, I gotta say, it may have taken too long, but at least I got to see this place again."

Char smiles. He was a bit happy that Kidan could cope with the lost of his years easily. _'Well, what do we do now?'_

"Hmm... let's see." Kidan states pulling out his PokeGear from his pocket.

Kidan activates his PokeGear and opens up the Town Map, revealing the entire Kanto region map. It showed them the location they were in and in what position they were at.

"Okay, from what Professor Oak told me, Route 22 has a ton of wild Pokemon that wander around there." Kidan points out. "So... that's where we can get some training done... and some new Pokemon to catch too!"

_'Might as well get going.'_ Char suggests.

"Exactly what I was thinking. So let's go!" Kidan agrees and starts to run towards Virdian.

Kidan and Char speed down the hill and head towards the city in order to reach Route 22 that was west from them.

* * *

As they entered the city, they started to hear people complaining about a Pokemon that has been causing trouble to the city folks lately. Kidan and Char, curious about the situation, start to investigate the matter. Kidan walks up to an old man with a white beared.

"Excuse me, sir? What's with all the commotion about a thief?" Kidan asks him.

"Oh, you must not be from here are you?" The old man asks. Kidan shakes his head 'no'. "Well, there's been a complaint about a wild Pokemon that's been stealing food from the city for the past 2 weeks. The city has been authorized to seize the Pokemon thief and turn it in to the authorities."

"Any idea what kind of Pokemon it is?" Kidan asks trying to get some information.

"Not sure. Though they say it's a light green Pokemon that has blades for hands and has bug-like wings on it's back." The old man explains. "It's extremely fast and you can't hardly see what it is."

"Hmm... perhaps I can find that Pokemon. It might be rare one too." Kidan thinks out loud. "You don't by any chance know where this "bladed" Pokemon thief is at, do you?"

"Well, the Pokemon has been spotted mostly in Route 22. Very rarely does it go to the Virdian Forest, which I find odd. Viridian Forest is home to many bug-type Pokemon." The old man pointed out.

"That is odd. Well, thank you sir." Kidan said to him thanking him for the information.

Learning as much as he could, Kidan starts walking towards the Pokemon Center to inform Professor Oak about the situation. He thought that Oak could perhaps give him some insight on what kind of Pokemon this 'thief' is, and why it's here in the first place.

"Hmm... a Pokemon with 'blades' eh?" Kidan thought out loud intrigued.

_'Sounds like it's a strong one.'_ Char pointed out.

"I was just thinking that too. If this Pokemon is as good as they say it is, then I wanna catch it! It's the perfect Pokemon to add to our team!" Kidan said excitedly with a confident grin on his face.

_'Out of everyone in the world, you would be the only one that would probably say that.'_ Char said with a sigh shaking his head.

"Hey!" Kidan retorted.

_'Just saying!' _Char replied with a shrug.

Kidan groans back at him. But somehow, he knew that Char would have a point. Shaking it off, they both continued to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes of walking, Kidan and Char finally reach the Pokemon Center. Before Kidan tried to call Porfessor Oak, Kidan had Char be checked by Nurse Joy, the Pokemon nurse that works at the Pokemon Centers, due to the recent battles Char was in. Strangely enough, each Pokemon Center in Kanto had Nurse Joys. As Kidan waits for Char to be completely healed, he calls up Professor Oak and explains the situation.

"Hmm, yes... this is troubling." Oak said pondering. "And you said that it all started just recently?"

"That's what I've been told. " Kidan replied. "They say it all happened about a couple weeks ago. Strange, right?"

"Yes, that IS strange." Oak agreed. "Did anyone give you any insight on what kind of Pokemon it was?

"No, but they gave me some details about it. They said its green, has bug-like wings on it's back and it's really fast. It also has blades for arms." Kidan explained to him.

"Blades for arms?..." Oak asked curiously. Taking a moment to ponder, an idea popped into his head. "... Ah! I believe I know what it is!"

"You do?" Kidan asked excitedly.

"Mm-hm. There's only one Pokemon that we know so far to have arms for blades." Oak explained to him.

"Who would that be?" Kidan asked him.

"That Pokemon would be a Scyther." Oak replied.

"Scyther? ... Wait! You mean that one Pokemon that has the speed of a Rapidash?" Kidan asked very intrigued.

"Yes. Scyther are very rare to find. They mostly can be found in the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City." Oak explained.

"Fuchsia City huh?" Kidan thought out loud.

"Kidan," Oak said snapping Kidan out of his inner thoughts. "if you can at least get the Scyther's data on the PokeDex, we might be able to find out why it was there in the first place."

"Don't worry Professor Oak!" Kidan stands up as he gives Oak a thumbs up with a smirk. "I already planned on capturing it anyway! It'd be the perfect Pokemon to add to my team!"

"Well good luck then Kidan. Remember, Scyther can be easily startled." Oak cautioned him. "If you are to rush at them in anyway, especially head on, they will attempt to kill you."

"Understood Professor Oak, and thanks again for the information." Kidan thanks him.

DING~DING~DING~DING~DING! A music sound being heard from the back.

"Oh, sorry Oak, gotta go!" Kidan said quickly. "Char's healing is done! Talk to you later!"

"Goodbye, Kidan." Oak saids.

Kidan hangs up the phone and returns to the front desk to retreive Char, since it's the only Pokemon on his team. With a thanks and goodbye, Kidan and Char make their way to Route 22 in order to find and catch the mysterious theif, Scyther.

_'So it's a Scyther?'_ Char asked.

"Yep. Apparently, from what Professor Oak told me, Scyther are originated in Fuchsia City, right in the Safari Zone." Kidan explained to him.

_'That's pretty odd for a Scyther to be out this far...'_ Char pointed out in fact.

"Your telling me." Kidan agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, up the hill and by the entrance of Route 1, Cealy and her Pokemon partner, Bulb, peddle their way to the viewing point of Viridian City. Cealy comes to a complete stop on top of the hill, panting and sweating from exhaustion after peddling so fast.

"I never... thought... that riding bikes... could be so... exhausting!" Cealy said trying to catch her breath.

_'That's because you peddled so darn fast to get here!'_ Bulb told her. _'You could have at least just taken your time getting here. Right now would be the perfect time to take a small break from peddling.'_

"No can do Bulb. I need to catch up with Kidan before he's too far to reach." Cealy said to him.

_'What's so great about this Kidan guy?'_ Bulb asked her not understanding.

"He's my best friend. Well, actually my childhood friend." She explained. "We known each other since we were kids and grew up together as neighbors. We promised to travel with each other when we were ready. I can't just leave him behind on his own like this. That's why I need to catch up to him."

_'Sounds to me that you like this Kidan guy... ALOT.'_ Bulb said smirking.

"W-What?! N-no I don't!" Cealy replies to him blushing red.

_'Then why are you studdering and blushing so much?'_ Bulb asked her trying not to snicker.

That comment made her blush beat red. "B-because t-that... L-let's just keep going!"

_'Whatever you say... love-bird.' _Bulb shrugged before chuckling.

"I AM NOT A LOVE-BIRD!" Cealy shouted at him.

Cealy, a bit fustrated and annoyed at Bulb, who was now bursting out laughing, starts to peddle down the road to Virdian City with Bulb still sitting in the bicycle basket as they begin to approach the city with haist. Though, they'll find that they themselves will also be involved in the mysterious Scyther 'thief' case.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kidan and Char continued their journey through Route 22 in search for the thief, Scyther. On their way through, Kidan and Char have caught a Nidoran (F), Nidoran (M), Kakuna and Metapod. From that, Char's level and stats had grown.

"Okay Char! Use Ember one more time!" Kidan commanded.

_'HIYAH!'_ Char shouted.

Char spurts out a barrage of Embers at the wild Mankey, causing it to be burned and weaken. Kidan then quickly reaches for a empty Pokeball from his belt.

"Awesome job, Char! Now to end this! Go Pokeball!" Kidan shouts.

Kidan tosses the Pokeball right at the weakened Mankey, hitting it in the head. The ball sucks Mankey in as it starts to shook. Feeling like an eternity, the Pokeball stops moving as a sound was heard signalling that the Pokemon has been captured. With that, Mankey was caught, making this Pokemon the ninth Pokemon Kidan caught so far in his journey.

"Great work out there Char! Your getting better step by step!" Kidan cheered his Pokemon friend.

_'All in a day's work! I actually feel stronger too!'_ Char exclaimed.

"That's good, cause in the PokeDex, your now level ten." Kidan pointed out looking at Char's stats on the PokeDex.

_'Sweet! Now all theres left to do is to find that Scyther, right?'_ Char asked with enthusiasm.

"Yep." Kidan replied. He took out his PokeGear and looked at the time. "We better get going then before it get's too late. It's already 3 o'clock P.M. and I do not want to be out here in the middle of the night."

_'Or the big bad scary ghosts will come and get us!' _Char joked.

Kidan and Char just laughed at Char's joked as they started to walk through the rest of the way through Route 22 once again as they made their attempt to capture the wild Scyther.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Viridian City, Cealy and Bulb make their way through the city in an attempt to find Kidan. However, with their search on the go, they couldn't help but overhear a commotion throughout the city. Just like Kidan and Char's curiosities, Cealy and Bulb asked about the situation, which the same man replied the same answer like before to Kidan.

"A green bladed Pokemon huh?" Cealy thoughtfully said out loud curiously.

"Yep." The old man replied. "You know, a young man and his Pokemon just asked me that same question earlier today too."

"Really?" Cealy asked.

"Yeah, he was tempted to capture this mysterious Pokemon." The old man explained. "If he can do that, then the city won't be in a state of caution and panic anymore. I wish him luck."

'If it's who I think it is, then...' Cealy thought hopefully turning her attention to the older gentleman. "Do you know which way he went?"

"Well..." the old man started to ponder. "The Pokemon thief has been located in Route 22, just west from here. If I knew any better, he might be over there right now trying to find it."

"Route 22..." Cealy thought out loud. "Okay, thank you very much Mr..."

"Please, just call me Mr. Briney." Mr. Briney said cheerfully.

"Okay then, goodbye Mr. Briney! And thanks again!" Cealy replied happily getting on her bike.

Cealy waves goodbye to Mr. Briney and starts to peddle on her bike throught the city to Route 22 which she was told was west from Viridian.

Mr. Briney takes a deep breath and sighs with a smile. "Kids... so young and so energetic..." He finished chuckling cheerfully.

_'Do you really think we'll find him in there?'_ Bulb asked her trainer.

"Don't know 'til we try. I'm very curious to know what kind of Pokemon this "thief" is." Cealy said curious about the mysterious Pokemon.

_'Whatever it is, it sounds pretty tough and frightening.'_ Bulb pointed out.

"Exactly." Cealy replied. "And if I know Kidan, he'll want to find out what kind of Pokemon it is too."

_'Only you would know him that much lover-bird.'_ Bulb snickered.

"Stop calling me that!" Cealy shouted and fumed.

Cealy and Bulb continue the path down Route 22 as they both argue about her and Kidan's 'secret relationship' Bulb called it.

* * *

Back in Route 22, Kidan and Char continued their search for the mysterious Scyther as they reached deeper into the route.

"Hmm... I wonder where it could be..." Kidan pondered but said out loud.

_'No clue. In fact, I never seen a Scyther before.' _Char replied to him.

"I have, but only on the Pokemon League Channel at home." Kidan explained. "I only seen very few people use Scyther in their team. Sad to say, they look pretty cool and strong. I don't get why not many people use them?"

_'They sound strong alright...' _Char then stiffed a bit when he sensed something. He comes to a stop as his eyes widen a bit, sensing a presence in the area.

"What is it Char?" Kidan asked him seriously.

_'... There's a Pokemon somewhere around here,' _Char replied narrowing his eyes around him. _'... watching us.'_

Kidan took caution as he took a defencesive stance, ready for whatever was out there. Char got into his battle stance, preparing for a fight. They both waited as they heard the wild life noise, the trees rustling in the wind and the breeze itself. After a certain amount of time, a figure jumps out of the bushes from behind them with fast speed, raising its arm to attack. Kidan and Char's instincts kicked in and jumped to each side as the figure collided it's arm to the ground. Kidan and Char fixed their gazes at the figure as they tried to identify it.

'What was that?! Or yet, what IS that?!' Char exclaimed.

Kidan takes a closer look at the figure. It was about the same height as a human and was colored light green. It has sharp teeth & feet, it's back had bug-like wings that were closed together. It also has long, big blades that it had for arms. The view of the blades hit Kidan as he knew who was their attacker. He widened his eyes as the idea hit him.

"Char, it's the Scyther!" Kidan exclaimed.

_'That's Scyther?!'_ Char said in disbelief.

Scyther glares at them both. "SCYTH!"

"Let's see what the PokeDex saids about Scyther..." Kidan said reaching into his pocket.

Kidan quickly pulls out his PokeDex and points it at Scyther in order for it to scan it's data. After a beeping noise was heard, the PokeDex shows a image of Scyther along with a list of information and attacks. Kidan quickly scanned through the details and attacks in order to know what they were up against.

"Hmm... okay! So, Scyther has ninja-like agility and speed, and it can create the illusion that there is more than one." Kidan explained to his partner.

_'That explains it's suprise attack on us!'_ Char said staring down the Scyther.

"It seems that it's best attack is Quick Attack, and with it's high speed advantage, this could be problematic." Kidan pointed out.

_'So what we need to do is distinguish it's speed first?' _Char asked.

"Yeah. But how are we gonna do that?" Kidan replied confused.

_'HIYAH!' _The Scyther shouted lunging at Char.

Before they refixed their focus on Scyther, he was already up close to Char and attacked him head on with a Pursuit attack, causing Char to flinch after.

_'GAH! What kind of an attack was that?!' _Char exclaimed.

"That was Pursuit! It causes the foe to flinch!" Kidan explained out loud.

_'So Pursuit's a do-not-get-hit-by-it thing?! Got it!' _Char replied with some sarcasm.

"Let's try taking it out with your Ember attack!" Kidan ordered.

_'You read my mind! GRAH!' _Char replied opening his mouth.

Char unleashes a barrage of Embers at Scyther, surrounding it on the spot. Though, as the Embers hit the ground, Scyther had already dodged every single one of them and was already trying to attack Char with it's Pursuit attack once again.

"Char, watch out for it's Pursuit attack!" Kidan warned him.

_'Wha-?!'_ Char replied only to see Scyther speeding towards him. _'Oh crap!'_

Char tried to dodge Scyther's Pursuit attack but wasn't able to manuever fast enough. With that, Scyther hit Char once again dead on, causing him to flinch.

_'GWAH! He's too fast to hit or dodge! We're at a disadvantage!'_ Char exclaimed staggering to his feet.

"I see that!..." Kidan replied trying to think of something. "...Wait, 'disadvantage'?"

Kidan starts to think of a plan to stop Scyther once and for all. After much thought, Kidan began to smile as an idea came to his head.

"Okay Char! I want you..." Kidan to say.

_'...' _Char waited patiently for Kidan's order.

"To stand right where you are!" Kidan said happily.

_'Got it- wait, what!?'_ Char said in disbelief. He didn't expect Kidan to have him do nothing. _'Are you crazy?!'_

"Just trust me!" Kidan told him.

_'But he's so fast that he can easily hit me if I'm just standing here!' _Char shouted at him.

"Please Char! Just stand where you are! I promise everything will be okay!" Kidan pleaded. Though truthfully, he wasn't exactly sure if Char will be okay or not after.

'... Okay, but if I get a ton of scars after this, I'm gonna torch you later!' Char told him. Char wasn't liking the idea one bit. In fact, he thought that Kidan has finally gone insane.

"Understood, now just stay there and wait!" Kidan commanded.

Char took a regular stance as he stood in place, not moving a muscle as he stared directly at Scyther in the eyes who was waiting for Char to make a move. Many minutes past as Char & Scyther stood their grounds, none of them not making a single move. However, Scyther began to get irritated with the whole thing. His eye's began to twitch and had a fustrating look on his face as he kept his stare at Char. Without even thinking, Scyther took a battle stance and then charged directly at Char with his ace move, Quick Attack, making him extremely fast. Though, Char still stood his ground, waiting for Kidan to make a command.

_'... Kidan?'_ Char asked him.

Kidan didn't respond. He was too focused on Scyther's speed. Scyther got closer and closer ready to hit Char with his Quick Attack, but Char still didn't budge. He started to sweat.

_'Kidan...'_ Char pleaded a little.

"... Not yet." Kidan responded to him.

"SCYYY!" The Scyther shouted.

_'Kidan!'_ Char spoke up louder. He was beginning to feel uneasy quick.

"Wait..." Kidan told him.

"YYYTH!" The Scyther continued to shout.

'KIDAN!' Char exclaimed.

"... Just about..." Kidan said.

"THEEERRR!" Scyther finished finally close to his opponent.

Scyther then threw his blades at Char with quick speed and force as Char looked at him scared. He closed his eyes for whatever Scyther was gonna throw at him.

"Now! Fall backwards!" Kidan shouted to Char.

Char answered Kidan's command and fell on his back as Scyther's blades came about to the sides that would have cut Char in half. Scyther's expression was in total disbelief as he looked down at Char who looked disbelief as well.

"Char, use Ember! Full blast!" Kidan ordered.

_'CRAP!'_ Scyther shouted.

_'Eat fire bug-eye! GRAHHH!'_ Char shouted.

Char spurted a dozen flames of Embers directly in front of Scyther who was on top of him as Scyther struggled against the Ember, feeling the burn and super-effectiveness taking over due to him being a Bug-type and Char's Ember being a Fire-type attack. Unable to hold back no more, Scyther was flung backwards by Ember and fell to the ground almost fainted, leaving him with bruises and flame marks all over his body, causing him to stand on his legs and arms. Not taking anymore time to stall, Kidan reached for an empty Pokeball from his belt.

"Now, go Pokeball!" Kidan shouted throwing the Pokeball.

The Pokeball flies towards the injured Scyther, who knew that there was no way that it would be able to deflect or dodge it in time with it's injuries. Scyther stared at the incoming Pokeball in suprise, already knowing that it had lost. With that, Scyther submitted it's defeat as the Pokeball hit Scyther, sucking him inside. The ball jiggled left and right as Kidan and Char waited patiently for the capture signal. What felt like forever, the Pokeball signals a beeping sound indicating that the capture was a success. Kidan and Char look at the Pokeball on the ground which contained Scyther as they both started to smile.

"We... we did it?" Kidan asked hopefully.

_'Yeah... I think we did...'_ Char said with some disbelief.

Kidan and Char look at each other for a moment before hugging each other and cheering their victory.

"We did it! We did it!" They both excitedly cheered.

Kidan and Char spun around in their funny victory, now knowing that they had finally caught the Scyther and ended the Viridian City crisis that Scyther caused them. Not to mention, their newest and first Pokemon to add to the party team. Kidan walks up to Scyther's Pokeball and picks it up, smiling at their success.

"Okay... Come on out Scyther!" Kidan shouts tossing the Pokeball into the air.

The Pokeball opens up and produces Scyther out of it, still pretty exhausted from his and Char's tense battle a bit ago.

_'I... I can't believe I lost...'_Scyther said to himself in disbelief. He fell to the ground on his knees with wide eyes.

Hey, don't feel bad, Scyther. You gave it your all." Kidan said trying to reassure him. "Not to mention, you were pretty close to winning."

_'But... I didn't win.'_ Scyther repsonded.

_'It doesn't matter if you won or not. All that matters is if you tried.'_ Char said to him. _'Once you know when you made a mistake, you just have to fix it.'_

_'... So, am I to go into those machines like all other Scyther go to?' _Scyther asked them sadly.

"What?" Kidan and Char said simultaniously.

_'Well, everytime we Scyther get caught, we mostly get sent into the machine to be stored and nothing more.'_ Scyther started to explain. _'When I found that out, I escaped the Safari Zone and left. I didn't want to be captured and get left inside those machines. That's when I started to get hungry after being in Route 22 for a week. I heard there was a city nearby and thought I could find some food. But, instead...'_

"You caused trouble and panic throughout the city..." Kidan finished listening closely to his story.

_'Yeah, that. I wasn't trying to hurt anybody, really! I was just... looking for something to eat.'_ Scyther replied lowering his head.

_'Then why did you try to cut me in half back there?!'_ Char exclaimed.

_'Cause I didn't eat today... I was trying to force myeelf NOT to steal, but my instincts told me otherwise... and my stomach...'_Scyther explained sadly.

"... Well, you don't have to worry about that Scyther." Kidan assured Scyther.

_'Huh?' _ Char and Scyther simultaniosuly said confused.

Kidan kneels in front of Scyther and puts his hand out to Scyther who he and Char were confused about what Kidan was saying and doing.

"Cause your part of our team now." Kidan smiled to him.

Scyther looked at him disbeliefed. _'R-really?! Your not... gonna put me into those machines?'_

"Never! What I seen today was one of my first and probably not my last toughest battles I faced against a wild Pokemon ever!" Kidan explained to him. "Your speed, strength and ninja-like skills are amazing! Ever since I saw a Scyther on TV whenever I watch the Pokemon League, I always thought about having a Scyther being part of my team one day. And now, that day has come."

_'You... you really mean it?'_ Scyther asked him with high hope.

Kidan laughs and smirks. "Absolutely! So... do you wanna join our team or what?" He finished putting his hand out for a shake.

_'U-uh... I uh...'_ Scyther studdered in disbelief. He turned to Char who just shrugged.

_'Well, why not? He's giving you a chance of a life time.' _Char told him.

After a moment of considering, Scyther looks back to Kidan and smiles, noddding his head in a yes. Scyther takes his bladed arm and gently puts it on Kidan's hand, shaking lightly.

"Welcome to Team Hikura Scyther!" Kidan smiled with excitement.

They all smiled as Kidan called them 'Team Hikura'. A bit odd, but it fitted none the less.

"So! Do you have a name Scyther? Besides just 'Scyther'?" Kidan asked him.

_'Well, my friends call me Slice the Arsenal. But most Pokemon just call me Slice for short.' _Scyther told him.

Kidan smiled. "Then Slice it is then. I'm Kidan, and this is my partner, Char."

_'It's nice to have you part of the team Slice.'_ Char greeted him.

_'Thanks for having me in the team.' _Slice replied. That's when he thought of something. _'Hey, speaking of which, how come your able to understand me Kidan?'_

"Oh! Well, um..." Kidan studdered being cut off guard.

_'Oh boy...'_ Char said shaking his head.

_'Did I... say something wrong?' _Slice asked hoping he didn't do something to upset them.

"Oh n-no, nothing like that! You see... well, when I was ten years old, there was a..." Kidan started to explain to him.

Since Slice is new to the team, he didn't know anything about how Kidan was able to communicate with other Pokemon. So, Kidan explained to him about what happened to him and a friend a few years back and how he was able to talk to Pokemon.

_'Wow, I never knew they would come here...'_ Slice said in disbelief.

"Well... I can say that I don't regret it." Kidan replied. "If that didn't happen, I guess I could say that... I wouldn't be able to talk to any of you. So at least something good came out if it."

_'That's a good way to see things.' _Slice said to him.

_'Well! Now that we're all buddies and know each other, should we head back to Viridian City and let the people know that the threat is over?' _Char asked them both.

"Yeah, that would be best. They'll probably be relieved that their city won't be having a thief running around." Kidan replied half jokingly.

_'Hopefully they can forgive me...'_ Slice said feeling guilty of what he did to everyone.

_'I'm sure they will Slice... you'll see.' _Char assured.

Kidan just smiled. It seemed that Char and Slice were gonna become great friends and perhaps brothers. He was about to say something when they heard a noise.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" A girl's scream cried out.

_'What was that scream?!'_ Char asked trying to find the source.

_'Sounds like a girl is in trouble!'_ Slice replied to his friend.

"Come on, let's get going!" Kidan told them.

Kidna, Char and their new friend Slice take off running through Route 22 as they head towards to whomever was screaming. Unknown to them, it was someone that even Kidan was not expecting to see, especially an old childhood friend... and a familiar face.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack of the Bugs

**Chapter 3: Attack of the Bugs**

**Dark: ... For crying out loud KW, where the bloody heck are ya'?!... *Sighs* I might as well start things off-**

**Me: *I rush into the studios and jump into my seat panting* Oh boy! You wouldn't believe... how much crap... I had to go... through... to get here!**

**Dark: Geez man, what the heck happened to ya'?**

**Me: Let's just say that... well, you just don't wanna know.**

**Dark: ... Uh-huh. Well, to start things off; for those of you watching and those of you who had (or have) giving us some support, we thank you and are glad you like the series so far.**

**Me: We hope for you guys to give us more support by reviewing, fav or follow our series to tell us that you enjoy the chapters.**

**Dark: And like always, enjoy this chapter and good day/night to you all.**

**Me: Disclaimer, take it away!**

**Disclaimer: KW does not own Pokemon, but if he did, he would perhaps change a majority of the recent seasons so far. However, he does own his OC characters.**

* * *

Moments before Kidan and Char encountered Slice, the Scyther Pokemon thief, Cealy and Bulb were walking down Route 22 pushing the bike along as they searched for Kidan.

"Great, Cealy. Oak goes and lends you his bicycle and then you get the belt broken on it." Cealy said to herself annoyed.

_'Maybe if you would have just avoided that Diglett hole, perhaps it wouldn't have happened.' _Bulb pointed out to her.

"It's not my fault that Diglett popped in front of me and fled leaving it's hole in my way!" Cealy retorted.

_'And yet, you couldn't have just simply moved to the side when it did?'_ Bulb replied raising his eyebrow.

"Why are you blaming me for this anyways?!" Cealy shouted fustrated.

_'Because I'm not the one who was peddling nor steering.'_ Bulb pointed out.

"Grr... do you always have to judge me?!" Cealy threw her left arm in the air in fustration.

_'Yeah... pretty much!'_ Bulb smiled at her.

Cealy just shook her head and ignored Bulb for a while as she started to think about what Kidan was doing at the moment. She thought of him catching alot of wild Pokemon already and how his Pokemon is already getting stronger. However, she was a bit concerned about his... mysterious abilities. She couldn't stop thinking of the possibility of Kidan going through the same ordeal back a couple years ago when they were younger.

'Hope your doing okay Kidan...' Cealy thought to herself concerned.

_'Hey, Cealy, are you okay?'_ Bulb asked her seriously.

"Hm? O-oh, yeah... I'm fine." she studdered.

_'You don't seem fine.' _he replied.

"I'll be fine. So don't worry about little ol' me. Anways, at least we have a new teammate to add to our team." Cealy said changing the topic.

_'Yeah, she's pretty strong for a low level Pokemon like her.' _Bulb replied.

"Escpecially when she was getting hit by your Vine Whip attack so much. You know, you didn't have to take it that far." Cealy pointed out.

_'THAT'S because she was gonna blow me away with her attack! I wasn't gonna let her do that to me! That would be disgraseful!' _Bulb retorted jokingly.

Cealy and Bulb just laughed as they continued walking their way through Route 22. As they walked for a few more minutes, they heard some strange noises coming up ahead.

"Hm?" Cealy and Bulb stopped when they heard the noise.

They both looked up as they saw a barrage of fireballs being shot into the air from a distance up ahead.

_'What the heck was that?' _Bulb asked curiously.

"I'm... not quite sure..." Cealy replied confused.

As they were both focused on the sudden fire attack in the air, a rustling sound was heard coming from behind them undetected. Just then, a wave of Poison Sting attacks were being shot at them from behind. Bulb, realizing a sudden presence behind them, pushes Cealy to the side as the Posion Stings missed them just barely, colliding with the nearby trees and bushes. The Poison Stings hit the bicycle dead on as it began to crack, now already useless. Cealy shakes off the pain as she and Bulb looked up to see a group of Nidoran, both male and female, Paras and Venonat coming out of the bushes, facing them.

_'What the heck?!'_ Bulb asked suprisingly.

"What are the Nidoran, Paras & Venonat here?" Cealy asked in disbelief.

'The question is... why are they attacking us?!' Bulb still in disbelief.

"PARAS! PARA, PARA! PARAS PARAS!" one of the Paras shouted out.

The group of Paras get in line as they form into a single file and prepared another wave of Poison Stings, directing them at Cealy and Bulb once again.

_'Crap!' _Bulb shouted.

"Bulb, take cover!" Cealy ordered.

Cealy and Bulb duck their heads down as the Paras launch their Poison Stings at them both, missing them by a few inches. They both stood up and prepare themselves for a battle.

"Why are you attacking us?!" Cealy demanded.

None of them answered as they stared at them both with evil-like eyes. Though, they both noticed something different in them. It was as if they didn't have a mind of their own. Shrugging it off, Cealy pulls out a Pokeball from her belt and tosses it into the air.

"Grace! Help us out!" Cealy called out.

The Pokeball opens up and releases a tiny bird-like Pokemon from the ball. It was a small bird, perhaps about the size of a human's head, and it had brown and white colored feathers. That Pokemon was known as Pidgey, or Grace. Grace flew around Cealy and Bulb as it finally landed on Cealy's shoulder, waiting for her command.

"Okay Grace, this is your first time battling with us! Let's show them what you and Bulb are made of!" Cealy told her.

_'Got it!'_ Grace replied.

Grace and Bulb got ready as the Paras formed in line once again as they prepared for another wave of Poison Stings. Cealy knew that they were gonna try to attack them with it again, so she knew what to do.

"Grace, use Gust attack on the Paras' Poison Stings when they fire them!" Cealy commanded.

Grace quickly flew in the air as the Paras lunged their bodies back and shot a wave of Poison Stings at them.

_'Let's see if your Posion Stings can handle this!'_ Grace mocked them.

Grace flapped her wings fast as a gust of wind was flung towards the incoming Poison Stings, making them fly right back at the Paras who had no way to dodge them all in time. The group of Paras were hit by their own attacks and were knocked back pretty hard, causing them to faint.

"Good job, Grace!" Cealy cheered.

_'Awesome Gust attack!'_ Bulb commented.

_'Your lucky that you didn't get caught in it from before!'_ Grace pointed out.

Suddenly, the male and female Nidoran group jumped in front of the Paras, ready for battle. Grace and Bulb prepared for whatever attack they were gonna use on them.

"Get ready guys!" Cealy warned them.

Bulb and Grace got prepared as the Nidoran launched their own Poison Sitng at them, but this time, the Poison Sting were scattered all over. Cealy, Bulb and Grace were suprised to their attack and quickly tried to figure out what to do.

"Oh crap! Grace, Gust one more time!" Cealy quickly called out.

Grace flapped her wings once again and launched another Gust at them, hitting the scattered Poison Stings. But instead of just hitting the Nidoran, the Poison Stings were flung back all around, including at Cealy, Bulb and Grace.

"Bulb, Grace, dodge them!" Cealy exclaimed.

Bulb and Grace quickly dodged the incoming Poison Stings as Cealy used her backpack to block the Poison Stings that were heading towards her. Cealy, Bulb and Grace looked back at the Nidoran who were also fainted by their own attacks. They looked at the Paras and Nidoran groups with odd impressions.

_'Well...'_ Grace started off.

_'That was...'_ Bulb continued.

"Strange. Are the Paras and Nidoran that weak for their own Poison Sting attacks to faint them all?" Cealy finished with a confused face.

Seeing the sight of the downfall of the Paras and Nidoran, the Venonat became afraid as they gathered into a small group, afraid of Bulb and Grace.

_'So much for your attack forces Venonat!'_ Grace called out.

_'Might as well give up now!'_ Bulb replied.

Just as Bulb and Grace approached the Venonat, the Venonat used a sound wave that had a high pitch of screech through the forest behind them. Cealy, Bulb and Grace covered their ears as the Venonat continued their Supersonic attack. Bulb, however, had a hard time covering his ears due to only having feet. After a few moments, the Venonat stopped and stared into the forest, still looking afraid.

_'Ooowww!'_ Bulb and Grace simultaniously shouted.

"What a noise! I can't even here myself thinking!" Cealy shouted covering her ears.

Just then, a sound of flapping wings was heard coming from the forest as the Venonat began to jump with joy. Cealy, Bulb & Grace looked at them with confusion as the flapping sound got closer and closer. Just then, a Pokemon flies out of the forest and hovers in front of the Venonat and the fainted Paras and Nidoran groups. It was colored with light purple with big bug-like wings, six stubby bug-like egs and had two small and one big horns on its head. It resembled a moth but bigger. That Pokemon was a Venomoth. Just like the other groups, it's expression was different, as if it too didn't have a mind of it's own.

_'What the?!'_ Bulb exclaimed.

_'WHAT THE WORLD IS THAT?!' _Grace shouted.

"A Venomoth!" Cealy replied with shockness.

Cealy quickly takes out her PokeDex from her pocket and scans the Venomoth for it's data and information. Cealy started to read the information on the encyclopedia.

"Okay, be careful you two! The Venomoth has some type of powdery scales on its wings that are hard to remove which could mean poison!" Cealy explained to them.

_'POISON?!'_ Bulb and Grace shouted simultaneously with worried expressions.

"But, the color on it's wings are bright! Which means, If it is light, it causes paralysis! But if it was darker, it would be poison!" Cealy reassured them but was still concerned.

_'At least it's only paralysis!'_ Bulb replied with a sign of relief.

_'Yeah... good for us!'_ Grace said sarcastically.

"VENOMOTH! VENO!" the wild Venomoth shouted at them.

Venomoth unleashes a yellow-orange powder from it's wings as it flapped it very fast, blowing the powder straight at Bulb and Grace. Without time to act, Bulb and Grace were stunned and collapsed in a state of paralysis.

_'Crap!'_ Bulb said.

_'Can't... move!'_ Grace replied trying to move.

"BULB! GRACE!" Cealy shouted in concern.

She drew her attention at the wild Venomoth as it glared at her with an evil glare.

"VENO! VENOMOTH! MOTH!" the Venomoth shouted once more.

Cealy was out of options. With Bulb and Grace paralyzed, they weren't able to move at all. The Venomoth looked pretty strong and Cealy didn't know what else it could do. She had no medicine nor Paralysis Heals to help them. Not to mention, Bulb and Grace were the only two Pokemon she had in her entire team. She was now caught inside Venomoth's trap.

'Crap... I can't do anything! I don't even have a Paralysis Heal to help them! What can I do?!' Cealy panicked in her mind a sher expression was afraid.

Cealy looked at Venomoth as it began to flap it's wings once again, only to form a Gust attack, flinging it right at her, Bulb and Grace. The Gust caught them inside and flung them right at the tree hard. Bulb and Grace were about to faint as Cealy struggled to fight the pain. Her legs and arm were seriously hurt and could hardly move them. Venomoth slowly hovered towards them as it began to form another Gust attack with it's wings. Cealy started to get scared and tried not to think what could possibly happen to them.

Cealy sharted to shake in fear with tears forming in her eyes. She could tell that she was done for.

"VENOMOTH! VENO!" the wild Venomoth started to flap it's wings more as it began to use it's Gust attack.

Celat stared at the Venomoth in the eyes as her breathing became heavier and heavier. She gasped and closed her eyes shut.

Cealy then screamed out loud from the top of her lungs, causing the wildlife Pokemon all around to flee. After a few moments of screaming, she crutched up to the tree behind her as much as she could as the Venomoth took it's stance and readied the Gust that it was forming.

'I guess... this is really it...' she thought to herself with teary eyes. She shut her eyes tightly ready to take on what Venomoth would unleash on her.

"VENO! VENOMOTH!" the Venomoth shouted.

Just as Venomoth began to flap it's wings one last time, a figure jumps out of the bushes launching itself at the Venomoth.

"Slice, use Quick Attack!" a young man's voice called out loud.

The Pokemon, Slice, speeds towards the Venomoth with high speed and power. Venomoth quickly stopped it's attack as it turned it's head towards the incoming Pokemon. Without anytime to react, Venomoth was hit on it's side, being shot back towards the other side. Cealy opened one of her eyes as she saw a Pokemon standing in front of her. It was about the same height as a human and was colored light green. It has sharp teeth and pointy feet, it's back had bug-like wings that were closed together. It also has long, big blades that it had for arms. Cealy started to recall what the old man, Mr. Briney, said earlier about the Pokemon thief having blades for arms. Then it hit her. This Pokemon must be the thief that was causing the city to panic. The Pokemon looks at Cealy and her pokemon, smirking.

"You... saved us?" Cealy asked with little hope.

The bug-like Pokemon nodded at her once as he turned his attention to where he came from.

"Great work Slice!" the young man voice called out again.

"That voice..." She quietly exclaimed.

Cealy turned her head towards the person who was talking as he ran beside the Pokemon. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was skinny but was a tad muscular, wore a black leather jacket over his white t-shirt and blue jeans on with white sport shoes. He was about the same age as her but just a bit taller. Looking at him closely, she finally realized who the person was.

"... K-Kidan?" Cealy asked him.

"Hm?" Kidan turn around and saw Cealy on the ground clutching her arm along with a few bruises on her. "C-Cealy?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came looking for you!" Cealy retorted.

"What for?" he asked.

Cealy then got a bit angry form his comment. "... Did you completely forget?!"

"Huh?... " He just stared at her for a moment before the hint hit him. "Oh... crap."

"Yeah!" she replied in annoyance as she saw him finally remembering.

_'Um, Kidan? I hate to interupt the little reunion, but we have a Venomoth to deal with!'_Slice pointed out.

"Point taken. Cealy, can you still help?" he asked her.

"Not much... The Venomoth bruised me pretty bad. I can't really move my arm or leg. Bulb and Grace are too weak to help out either." Cealy pointed out to him.

"Then I'll take it from here." Kidan replied as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Char!"

Kidan tosses Char's Pokeball into the air as the Fire Lizard Pokemon, Char, comes out next to Slice, ready to battle.

_'So what's the issue now?'_ Char joked.

"Let's just say that a bug got in the way this time..." he replied seriously but then looked at Slice waving his hands. "U-Uh, n-no offence Slice."

_'None taken.'_ Slice assured him understanding what he meant.

Venomoth awakes from it's sudden attack as it quickly charges at Char and Slice, preparing for a Gust attack. Char and Slice stood still awaiting for Kidan to give a command.

"Kidan watch out! It's gonna use it's Gust attack!" Cealy shouted to him with concern.

Kidan stood there with a confident look. Venomoth quickly starts to flap it's wings hard as it begins to form it's Gust attack. Kidan then smirked as he figured out how to beat Venomoth.

"Char, Slice! Break to the left and right quickly!" Kidan commanded.

Listening to Kidan's command, Char moves to the right as Slice moves towards the left, making Venomoth choose whom to attack first. It began to get confused as it turned left to right multiple times.

"Char, use Ember! Slice, use Quick Attack! Focus on it's wings!" Kidan commanded pointing at Venomoth's moth-like wings.

Quickly as they could, Char unleashes a barrage of Embers, flying towards Venomoth as Slice quickly speeds at Venomoth with force, both aiming at Venomoth's wings. Unable to decide who it wanted to attack, Char's Ember took a direct hit on Venomoth, causing it to burn and to lower it's health drastically as Slice collided with Venomoth with great force, sending it flying towards the group of wild Venonats. The Venonats dodged Venomoth as it collided with the tree, almost fainting it. The Venomoth could hardly stand with it being confused and burned. Kidan quickly pulled out an empty Pokeball from his belt.

"This should settle it! Go Pokeball!" Kidan shouted tossing the Pokeball at Venomoth.

The Pokeball head right at the wild Venomoth as it desperately tried to move out of the way. But the confusion and burning caused it to be stunned, meaning that there was no hope for escape. The Pokeball made contact with Venomoth as it got sucked inside. The Pokeball fell to the ground with Venomoth inside jiggling left to right. What felt like a long time, the Pokeball made a beeping sound confirming that the Pokemon was caught. The Venonat were frighten after what they saw and fled through the woods, leaving Kidan, Cealy, their Pokemon and the captured Venomoth alone.

"Great job out there guys!" Kidan complimented to his Pokemon.

_'That was a bit too easy.'_ Slice pointed out.

_'Yeah, you'll get use to that for now.'_ Char shrugged making it look very easy.

Kidan just laughed until he heard Cealy groaned in pain as she tried to stand up. Kidan rushed to Cealy as he trieds to help her.

"Easy! Your in no condition to move! Not with your legs and arm being hurt!" he told her worried.

Celay then groans as she tried to move. "But... I need to get Bulb... and Grace to the Pokemon Center... right away."

"We will. But you need some medical attention now." he told her as he looks at his Pokemon that were beside them. "Slice! Help me with Cealy!

Slice walks over to them as he gently picks up Cealy with his blades, making sure not to hurt or cut her. Kidan had Slice put Cealy on his back as Slice helped carry the bags. Cealy blushed as she placed her body up against Kidan's back, holding on to her by the legs to hold her in place. Char helped put Bulb and Grace back into their Pokeballs since they were in no condition to move after the entire whole deal with Venomoth. Char quickly walks over to Venomoth's Pokeball and picks it up, bringing it over to Kidan as he places Venomoth's Pokeball onto Kidan's belt.

"Thanks you guys. You ready to go, Cealy?" he asked her gently.

"Y-yeah..." she replied with a red blush on her face.

"You okay?" he asked her with a bit of concern.

"I-I'm fine! I just... need to get to the hospital... is all." Cealy replied blushing more than before.

"Well... if you say so." he said and looked at Char and Slice. "Come on guys, we're heading back to Viridian City."

_'Right!'_ Char and Slice replied simultaneously.

Kidan, Char and Slice begin to walk back to Viridian City as Kidan carried Cealy on his back & Slice carriec their bags. Kidan had Char and Slice keep a sharp eye out for any wild Pokemon that could come out and attack them, having them both take the lead. They never took the bike with them due to it being destroyed by the Pokemon's Poison Stings, Venomoth's Gust and Char's Ember attacks, which was a shame for Professor Oak since he allowed Cealy to use it to get around faster.

After a good hour or so of walking, they eventually reached Virdian City once again. The sun was beginning to set as they hurried to the Pokemon Center in order to get Cealy and her Pokemon the help they need. They entered the building to find a girl with pink hair and in a nurse's outfit waiting behind the front desk. Beside her was the Pokemon Center's Nurse Pokemon, Chansey, the pink colored Pokemon that was shaped like a giant egg, not to mention carrying an egg in it's pouch.

"Nurse Joy!" Kidan called out to her trying to rush up to her.

"Greetings, how can I help you?" Joys aid with a smile. But that faded when she saw Cealy asleep and injured as she was being carried by Kidan. "Dear me, is she okay?"

"Joy, we need some medical attention for two injured Pokemon and my friend Cealy here!" Kidan quickly said but made sure to pronounce it right.

"Oh dear! What on earth happened?!" Joy exclaimed.

"A group of wild Paras, Nidoran and Venonat attacked them on Route 22 as they were travelling! A wild Venomoth came in and attacked them with it's Stun Spore and Gust attacks! Cealy's Pokemon are about to faint and her legs & arm are badly hurt! She needs help!" Kidan explained to her but not without concern form his voice.

"A wild Venomoth did this?!" Joy asked in suprise.

"Yes!' he replied.

"Oh dear! Quickly, take her to the back with me!" she told him and then looked at her Pokemon. "Chansey, take their Pokemon and quickly get them healed immediately!"

"CHANSEY!" Chancey happily exclaimed as she took both Kidan and Cealy's Pokemon to the back.

Kidan follows Nurse Joy to the back of the center carrying Cealy with care. Joy had Kidan put her on the bed as she began to go over her health. Noticing that she too was hit by Venomoth's Stun Spore, she gave Cealy some Paralysis Heal, for humans, to cure the paralysis. After a few minutes of calibrating, Nurse Joy was happy to say that Cealy would be fine and could continue travelling tomorrow, but was required to stay in the Pokemon Center for the night to rest.

"That's sounds like a good idea." she said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks again Nurse Joy." he told her thanking her.

"No worries. I may not be a doctor or anything, but at least I know how to take care of these kind of injuries on people. If you two need anything else, let me know." Joy replied to them both.

"We will." Kidan and Cealy both said simultaneously.

Nurse Joy walks out of the room leaving Kidan and Cealy by themselves for the night.

"Hey, I forgot to give you this." Kidan said breaking the awkward silence in the room. He reaches frm his belt and pulls out a Pokeball giving it to Cealy.

"Venomoth's Pokeball?!" Cealy exclaimed with disbelief. "But why? You caught it?"

"I wasn't the one who saw it first." he started to explain. "And since you were the one who found it and tried battling it, it's only fair that you get to keep it. So... Venomoth is all yours."

"Wow... thanks Kidan." Cealy said with a bright blush.

"No need for thanks!" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

As Kidan was laughing, Cealy began to blush more and smile. 'He must really care then...' she thought to herself.

"Well, I better check on our Pokemon. Char and Slice could use some rest anyway." Kidan told her with a smirk.

Kidan gets up from his chair that was next to Cealy and starts walking to the door. As he was about to leave the room, Cealy spoke up.

"U-Um, Kidan?" she asked nervously.

"Hm? What's up?" Kidan asked her curiously.

"Um... t-thanks... for Venomoth... and... for s-saving me..." Cealy replied to him with studderdness and some blushing.

Kidna smiles at her. "Your welcome Ceal."

Blushing more from him calling her 'Ceal', he leaves the room as he goes to attend his and Cealy's Pokemon. Cealy stared at the door for a bit when she gazed at Venomoth's Pokeball. She started to blush more and thought about what to do with Venomoth.

"Venomoth, come on out." She calls out extending her right arm.

Cealy opens the Pokeball as it releases Venomoth from it. Venomoth starts looking around, curious about where it was.

_'Wh-what? Where am I? How did I get here?'_ she asked Cealy panicking a bit.

"Your in the Pokemon Center in Viridian City." Cealy told her.

_'Virdian City?'_ Venomoth asked curiously.

"Mm-hm. You lost to Kidan's Pokemon Char & Slice before you could attack me and my Pokemon again." Cealy explained to her but noth without being a bit angry from Venomoth's actions.

_'Huh? I did?'_ Venomoth asked her confused.

"Well, yeah. Don't you remember?" Cealy asked her not undertanding what she meant.

_'Well no, not really. Last I remember was flying around the Safari Zone with the other Venonat and Venomoth before I blacked out.'_ Venomoth explained to her.

"So... you don't have any memory about what happened in Route 22?" Cealya sked her curiously.

_'N-no... none.'_ Venomoth sadly said. _'D-Did I really do all that to you guys?'_

"Yeah..." Cealy replied sadly.

Venomoth then freaked out and started to apologize. _'I-I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that! I... I don't know why I would do something like that!'_

"It's okay, we're fine now." Cealy assured her. She didn't even think that Venomoth would apologize to her. Feeling a bit of guilt, she had an idea. "Venomoth... can I ask you something?"

_'O-of course!'_ Venomoth replied.

"Would you like to travel with me, Kidan and our Pokemon? Your pretty strong and I like to have you on my team. That is, if you want to." Cealy asked her hopefully.

_'Travel... with you and the others?'_ Venomoth gleamed.

Cealy then nodded happily.

Venomoth just floated there for a few moments. Never in her life would she be asked to join a trainer and his/her journey before. Without a second thought, she decided. _'... Yes!'_

"Wonderful!" Cealy exclaimed happily.

Cealy embraces Venomoth in a hug, but forgot that her body was still sore from the battle. She leaned back on the bed and just laughed a bit in embarrassment. After a good while, Cealy dozed off with Venomoth on the top of her head, thinking about the amazing adventures she will have with Venomoth, her Pokemon Bulb and Grace, Char, Slice... and Kidan. She couldn't believe that Kidan saved her life a second time, just after the incident a few years back. Not only that, but gave her Venomoth too. She smiled and blushed as she fell asleep awaiting for the next day to come.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Friendship

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Friendship**

**Me: Well would you look at that Dark... three chapters so far and already a great success.**

**Dark: To think... you were gonna end up dead last in the entire site.**

**Me: Sheesh, thanks for rubbing it in...**

**Dark: *Looks to the views* Oh-uh... KW?**

**Me: Hm? *Looks to the audience* O-Oh, greetings everyone! Sorry about that, we were just going over the recent chapters we uploaded. I would like to say thank you to those who have given us support by reviewing, fav and/or following this series.**

**Dark: So without any further notice, let's get this show on the road.**

**Me: And I hope you all have a great day/night like always.**

**Dark: Until next time! Disclaimer, mind doing the honors?**

**Disclaimer: *Nods* KW does not own Pokemon, but if he did, he would perhaps change a majority of the recent seasons so far. However, he does own his OC characters.**

* * *

A day has past since the events had taken place. Just yesterday, Kidan had left Pallet Town along with his new Pokemon partner, Charmander, or Char, from Professor Oak at his Pokemon Lab. After reaching Viridian City, they both discovered a mysterious Pokemon thief that was roaming the town stealing. With determination and confidence, Kidan and Char left for Route 22 where the Pokemon thief was last located. After finding out that the Pokemon thief was a wild Scyther named Slice, Char and Slice battled intensily. In the end, Slice was beaten and joined Kidan's team.

However, moments during the encounter, Cealy, Kidan's long childhood friend, was searching for him along with her own Pokemon partner, Bulbasaur, or Bulb, when they encountered a swarm of Paras, Nidoran, both male and female, and Venonat. With the help of Cealy's newest Pokemon, Pidgey, or Grace, battling along side with Bulb, the duo were able to defeat them. But before anything else happened, a wild Venomoth appeared and defeated both Bulb and Grace with her Gust and Stun Spore attack. Cealy, who was also injured by Venomoth's attacks, had no other way to beat Venomoth. She had only wish she could see her friend Kidan again.

As the situation rised, Kidan, Char and their newest partner, Slice, stepped into the field and defeated Venomoth quickly. In the end, Kidan captured Venomoth and rushed both Cealy and her Pokemon to the Pokemon Center for treatment. Before leaving Cealy to rest, Kidan gave Venomoth's Pokeball to her due to finding Venomoth first. Cealy, who believes Kidan really cares for her, thanked him and released Venomoth. After some odd conversation, Venomoth joined the team and was now nicknamed Spree.

The next morning, Kidan and Cealy had explained to the people of Viridian about the Pokemon thief and had assured that the ordeal was over. Slice apologized to the entire people in the city about it's foolish thievering and attacks. In the end, the people had accepted Slice's apology and were overjoyed about the crisis being over.

* * *

Now Kidan and Cealy travel together through the Kanto region in order to collect the badges and to complete Professor Oak's PokeDex. Though, sooner than anyone can think, Kidan and Cealy will soon meet a new hero in their travels as they make their way through Route 2, at least twenty minutes away from their main destination, Virdian Forest.

"So how you doing Cealy? Feeling better?" Kidan asked her breaking the silence.

"Mm-hm! The medicine that Nurse Joy gave me yesterday and today worked like a charm!" Cealy happily assured him smiling.

"That's good to here. I had no idea she was good at curing people as well." he sighed in relief. He didn't want Cealy to be hurt in anyways. After the incident a few years ago, that was the last thing he wanted for her. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he tried changing the subject. "By the way, how's Spree doing?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Cealy cheerfully said pointing up.

Out of nowhere from above, a moth-like Pokemon landed on Cealy's head as it used it's wings to block the sun from Cealy's eyes. It was colored with light purple with big bug-like wings, six stubby bug-like legs and had two small horns and one big horn on its head. It was no one else but the Venomoth she befriended yesterday, Spree herself, overjoyed by the view of the area they were in.

_'AH! I can't remember the last time I had this much excitement! This is gonna be fun!' _Spree exclaimed settling herself on Cealy's head.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you!" Kidan laughed.

"I know right?" Cealy giggled. "It just like we already became friends the moment we met each other! Besides the whole attack thing and what not."

Kidan just smiled at her. He always loved that Cealy was happy, no matter what it was. For the longest time, he hadn't see her have this much enthusiasm. He felt a burden had just washed away all his worries. "... Say Cealy, have you noticed anything weird yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Cealy asked curiously.

"I mean with the Pokemon. On Route 22, alot of the Pokemon seemed to be zoned out or something. It's as if they didn't have a mind of their own." Kidan pointed out.

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed that recently." Cealy remembered. "The Paras and Venonat were quite strange, including the Nidoran. I was curious about why the Paras and Venonat were all grouped together on Route 22. They mostly wander around in the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City & Mt. Moon. Same goes for Spree here. She should be in the Safari Zone."

"Hmm..." Kidan repsonded as he pondered.

"What?" she asked him.

"I noticed that with Slice too." he started to explain. "Scyther are originated in Fuchsia City, and yet, what Slice told me, some Scyther have disappeared from the Safari. It's as if something is going on over there."

"I see what you mean... well, I guess we'll find out when we get there right?" Cealy asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right. For now, we need to focus on winning against the Gym Leaders." Kidan replied thinking more on the gyms he is eager to face.

"Any idea as to whom we're facing first?" Cealy asked him.

"Let's see..." Kidan saids reaching into his pocket.

He pulls out his PokeGear and opens up an app that indicates the type of Gyms and Gym Leaders, but only by details.

"Well, the first Gym Leader is Brock, the Rock-type expert. He raises Rock-type Pokemon and is one of the many experts about rocks... "special" rocks to be exact." Kidan pointed out.

"A Rock-type Gym Leader huh? Where is he located at?" Cealy asked him with some curiousity.

"Right after Viridian Forest. " Kidan explained. "The city is called Pewter City, home to many scientist and Rock-type trainers. Though, not all of the trainers have Rock Pokemon, only the trainers from the gym itself."

"Well, I think we can handle it. After all, Rock Pokemon are weak against Grass and Water Pokemon right?" Cealy happily asked.

"Right, you picked Bulbasaur-or Bulb, didn't you?" Kidan asked correcting himself.

"Yep! He's one tough Pokemon." she replied cheerfully. "Since I love Grass and Water type Pokemon, I couldn't decide. But I finally knew who I wanted and... well, I picked Bulb."

"Well you made a good choice. You and Bulb seem to be really close for just a day together." Kidan pointed out smiling.

"I can say the same about you and your Pokemon." Cealy pointed out. "You got Charmander-or Char, correct? You two seem like brothers already. Same goes for Scyther-or Slice, our mysterious Pokemon thief. He seems to be growing on ya'."

"I have to admit, I wasn't sure how Slice was going to react about being part of the team." he explained. "Ever since I heard about trainers rarely carrying a Scyther in their team, I was afraid that Slice was gonna reject me as his friend & trainer. Well, at least I was wrong." he chuckled a bit embarrased rubbing the back of his neck.

Cealy giggles at him. "He made a good choice I think."

Kidan and Cealy kept on talking about random things, not paying attention as to how long they talked. Since they began walking down Route 2, they've been occupied with their conversation for about 15 minutes, about 5 minutes away from Virdian Forest itself.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep inside Viridian Forest, a trainer & his Pokemon continue their search for something. The trainer had raven-like black hair with green eyes. He wore a blue vest over his white t-shirt with blue jeans and black sport shoes. He looked like about the age of thirteen. Beside him was his Pokemon partner, a small blue colored turtle-like creature that stood to the height of his knees. He had a big shell that he carried on his back with small blue arms and legs.

"Man! This is getting us nowhere! We haven't found it for the past 2 days!" the young man complained.

_'Just relax, we'll find it eventually.'_ the blue turtle-like Pokemon tried to assure him.

"Yeah, 'eventually'! I can't keep waiting forever! I need to face Brock at the Pewter City gym soon! The Pokemon League ain't gonna wait for me to get there I might add!" the young man complained even more.

_'Then we better stop yapping and focus more on the search. It has to be somewhere-...'_ the blue turtle-like Pokemon paused standing still.

"What is it?" the young man asked caustiously.

_'... I think I sense it.' _the blue turtle-like Pokemon replied lowly narrowing his eyes.

"Really?! Where?! I don't see it!" the young man exclaimed turning back and forth in all directions.

_'It's hiding... watching us...'_ his Pokemon partner replied.

The young raven man and his Pokemon partner stood still as they look around the area they were at in the forest, trying to spot whatever they were looking for. They kept silent and stood patiently when they suddenly heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes. The hero turned to his left quickly and pointed towards the rustling bushes.

"Right there! Use Water Gun!" the young man commanded and pointed.

The shelled Pokemon jumped in front of his trainer & shot a blast full of water at the bushes. The water hits whatever was behind the bushes as it cried out in annoyance and pain. The creature jumps out of the bushes as it shook off the water from it's fur in front of the young man and his partner. The creature was a small brown colored animal. It had a white colored tail on the tip and wore a type of puffed fur around it's neck. It had long hears, a bushy tail & stood on it's four small legs. It was about the size of the hero's shell turtle-like Pokemon but only a tad smaller.

"There you are!" the young man exclaimed.

He quickly grabs his PokeDex out from his pocket and aims it at the Pokemon. The encyclopedia device scans the creature and shows the information and attack details. He quickly read through the entire thing.

"So... Eevee is the Evolutionary type Pokemon. I guess it's genetic code is irregular to others and it may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from "element" stones." the young man explained.

_'What kind of stones?' _the blue turtle-like Pokemon asked curiously.

"I'm... not quite sure." he replied confused. "But they must be special kind of stones if Eevee can evolve multiple times. But I don't care about that, I wanna catch it!"

_'Uh... then you might wanna do that now or never.'_ the blue turtle said to him.

The young man cocked his head a bit looking at his partner confused. "Why?"

The blue shelled turtle Pokemon points to the right as the young man watched Eevee flee from them in haste down the path of the patchy forest. The young man opened his mouth in disbelief as he quickly puts away his PokeDex.

"H-HEY! Wait! Come back here!" he shouted to the wild Eevee.

He starts running at Eevee, chasing it down the path. The shell turtle Pokemon had a sweatdrop as he watched his trainer chasing Eevee down the patchy forest in embarrassment.

The blue shelled turtle Pokemon heavily sighed. _'Here we go again...'_

With that, he starts running off to catch up with his trainer as they both pursued the wild Eevee through the patchy dense forest of Virdian Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from their location, Kidan, Cealy and their Pokemon were sitting down in an open area with a few tree stumps they could all sit and eat on. Kidan and Cealy helped feed their Pokemon first before they ate their own food. Char, Slice, Bulb, Grace and Spree all sat by each other, enjoying their specific type of Pokemon food as Kidan and Cealy enjoyed eating their sandwitches and drinking their water as they chatted.

Kidan takes a few big gulps from his water in satisfaction. "Ah! Man does that taste good!"

"Don't drink too fast Kidan, you might choke." Cealy pointed out.

"Yeah like I'm gonna choke on my water..." he replied with the 'don't worry' look on his face. As he took another gulp from his water, he felt that he couldn't swallow it fully. He knew that he drank too fast.

Kidan starts flailing his left arm in the air as he tries to swallow the water down. But with no success. His food was blocking the water from going down his throat. Realizing what just happened, Cealy tried to help Kidan out by patting him on the back to help him drain it down, but was having a hard time doing so.

"Crap! Bulb, help me out!" she called out to her Pokemon.

_'On it!'_ Bulb replied.

Bulb uses his vines to pat Kidan on the back. He then patted Kidan on the back with more force, causing Kidan to finally swallow the food and water down his throat. Kidan gasps a big gulp of air, relieved that he could breath normally again.

"Thanks... you guys!" he thanked them both catching his breath.

"I told you you could choke!" Cealy angrily said to him.

"Okay, okay..." Kidan waved his hands in defence. "You were right and I was wrong. I'll try not to drink too fast."

_'Also swallow your food before you drink.'_ Char pointed out.

"Yeah... that too." Kidan admitted.

Cealy smiles at him. "Good, now might as well finish our lunch."

Kidan, Cealy and their Pokemon continued their lunch peacefully, all of them teasing Kidan about his quick eating habit. After a few minutes of silence, Cealy spoke up.

"So, how far are we from Pewter City exactly?" Cealy asked Kidan.

"Well... from what the map on my PokeGear said, we're about halfway through Virdian Forest already." he explaiend to her. "So, if we continue with the pace that we're at, we could make it to Pewter City within the next few hours."

"Great! Then that gives me a bit of time to train before we face him." Cealy said with enthusiasm.

"Same here. I can't wait to face my first Gym battle!" he exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"Yeah... it will won't it?" Cealy sadly saids frowning. She let her head hang down.

"You okay Cealy?" Kidan asked her with concern.

"Yeah... just... remembering something..." Cealy sadly said forcing a gentle smile.

"Like what?" he asked her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Well... j-just when we were-" she started to say when they heard a voice shout out.

"WATCH OUT!" a male's voice was heard out loud.

Kidan and Cealy turn around towards the back of the forest as a creature sprints out of the bushes and right between them with haste, startling both Kidan and Cealy at the same time. It ran pass Char, Slice, Bulb, Grace and Spree who quickly all got out of the Pokemon's way. Before Kidan and Cealy had the chance to turn back around and see what it was that passed them, the young black raven-haired boy trips from coming out of the bushes, slamming right into Kidan, knocking him off the stump and right into the ground face first.

"Kidan, are you okay?!" she asked him concerned as she got up and went to him.

Kidan groans from the pain he felt as he looked at her. "I... will be, if... YOU can get off me..." he replied pointing towards the young man on top of him

"Whoops! Sorry about that dude!" the young man apologizes quickly.

The young man gets off Kidan, standing up in front of them both as he dusted himself off. Cealy helped Kidan up while he dusted himself off too from the fall.

"So sorry about that! I didn't mean to run into you!" the young man apologized again bowing to them both.

"No, it's okay. It's not like I'm hurt or anything." Kidan assured him though lied about being hurt.

"Phew, that's a relief." the young man sighed in relief.

"Who are you anyway?" Cealya sked him.

"Oh, my name is Sora. I'm a Pokemon trainer working for Professor Oak." he introduced to them.

"Really? So are we." Kidan replied with a smile. "I'm Kidan, and this is my best friend Cealy.

"Nice to meet you." Cealy greeted to him.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Sora said to them.

"So what kind of Pokemon was that that just passed us?" Kidan asked curiously.

"The one that ran pass you all? That's an Eevee. They're extremely hard to find around. One of the rarest Pokemon to find in Kanto." Sora explained to them.

"So they're like 'limited' then?" Cealy asked a bit intrigued.

"Exactly! Speaking of which, where did it go?" Sora curiously asked looking around for the wild Eevee.

Kidan, Cealy and Sora started gazing around for it, almost forgetting about that whole Eevee situation. Sora's partner stumbles up behind him trying to catch his breath after running for who knows how long.

"I believe it left..." Kidan concluded.

"WHAT?! Aww, not again!" Sora exclaimed out loud.

"Again?" Cealy asked.

"This is the third time this has happened." Sora explained. "Me and my partner here are trying to catch it so that we can face the Gym Leader in Pewter City, considering that you need two Pokemon in order to face him."

"So your on your way to face him too?" Kidan asked.

"Yeah, that's actually my goal. I'm on a journey to face all the Gym Leaders. Them and the top trainers, the Elite Four and, of course, the Champion." Sora explained.

"So are we!" Kidan exclaimed. "Me and Cealy are on a journey together to face them too."

"Wow, talk about a rivalry..." Sora thought out loud. Shaking away his thoughts, he had a curious question. "So what about you two? Are you two like..."

Kidan looked at Sora confused. "Huh?"

"Like what?" Cealy asked him.

"Like, you know... together?" Sora replied pointing at the two of them.

Kidan and Cealy both blushed madly at his question. "What?! N-no... well... no!"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know!" Sora exclaimed waving his hands in defence. "Anyways, I have to get going. Me and my buddy Squirtle need to catch Eevee."

Before he wlaked away, Kidan had an idea. "Hey, how about we help ya'? We're all on the way to Pewter City anyways, and it was part of my fault that it got away. We could lend ya' a hand."

"Really? That sounds great!" Sora said cheerfully thanking them both.

"S-So... where do we start looking?" Cealy studdered, still trying to calm down from Sora's previous question.

"Well, Eevee did go down that way..." Sora replied pointing towards the north. "If we hurry, we might still be able to catch it.

"Then we might as well get going. Okay, let's go!" Kidan told them both.

After Kidan and Cealy's Pokemon finished their food, they all returned to their rightful Pokeballs, except for Char and Bulb who insisted on staying out of their Pokeballs for a bit. Kidan, Cealy, Sora and their three Pokemon that were left out start running towards where the Eevee was last seen running off to. Though, Cealy was still blushing and pondering over what Sora asked her and Kidan a bit ago. Kidan looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Hey Cealy?" Kidan asked her gently.

"H-huh?!" Cealy studdered blushing red.

"You okay? You seem a bit distracted today." he asked her worried.

"I-I'm fine Kidan! No need to worry about little ol' me!" she assured him forcing a smile on her face. But she couldn't hold back the blushing she still had on her cheeks.

"Hmm..." Kidan pondered wondering what was up with Cealy.

The group searched the area around them, splitting up into teams of two. Kidan and Char went to the east side, Cealy and Bulb went to the west side as Sora and Squirtle took the north. They all agreed to meet up with each other later by the building that lead to the next route. A few hours has passed before all three groups came back from their searches.

"Anything?" Kidan asked them both.

"Nothing..." Cealy sadly replied.

"Me neither..." Sora finished. He clentched his fists and started to complain. "AW MAN! I'll never get a Eevee on my team!"

"So, how come this Eevee is so important anyway Sora, if you mind me asking?" Kidan asked him.

"Couldn't you find another Eevee later?' Cealy asked him.

"Well, like I said earlier, they're really rare to find." Sora explained. "So this is my only chance of getting one. But the reason I want to catch one is because how strong and interesting they really are."

"What do you mean?" Kidan curiously asked.

"Let me explain it shortly; Eevee are, like I just said, rare." Sora explained. "But because they're so rare is because of it's evolution chain."

"Evolution chain?" Cealy asked confused.

"Yes. Eevee's evolution chain isn't just a simple one or two level up evolution.' Sora told her. "Rather, Eevee can evolve into three different evolutions."

"THREE?!" Kidan exclaimed in disbelief.

"But how?!" Cealy asked in disbelief as well.

"By the use of some special "element" stones." He explained to them both. "They're extremely rare stones that allow certain to evolve to. For Eevee, theres three stones that they can evolve into."

"Which ones would those be?" Cealy asked Sora.

"So far; the first one would be the Water Stone, which would evolve Eevee into a Water-type Pokemon called Vaporeon." He explained more to them. "The second is the Fire Stone, which can evolve Eevee into the Fire-type Pokemon named Flareon. The last stone for the evolution chain is the Thunder Stone, which, obviously, evolves Eevee into the Electric-type Pokemon, Jolteon. So, as you can tell, Eevee are really rare and are an interesting Pokemon to know and study."

"Wow..." Kidan started with much intrigue.

"Now I wanna have a Eevee of my own." Cealy finished imagining having an Eevee of her own.

"This is just one of the reasons why I want to catch Eevee and add it to my team." Sora pointed out to them.

"I can see why..." Kidan said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, Kidan, Cealy, Sora and their Pokemon hear a loud explosion inside the forest, coming from the very center of Viridian Forest.

"What was that?!" Cealy exclaimed.

_'Sounded like an explosion or some kind!'_ Squirtle replied.

"If it was an explosion, then it means 'trouble'! Come on, let's go check it out!" Kidan suggested to them all.

Agreeing, Kidan, Cealy, Sora and their Pokemon partners rush forward into the forest where they met earlier in the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the forest where the explosion took place, a group of people wearing black clothes, hats, white gloves and boots with an 'R' signia on their shirts are attacking the trees, in which carried many inhabited Pokemon who all lived inside the new and old trees.

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" A Rocket grunt ordered.

"Koffing! Use Smog attack!" Another Rocket grunt commanded.

The small rat-like Pokemon's, Rattata, big teeth begin to glow as they start to grow bigger and bigger, extending down to it's short feet. With quick speed, it started chomping down tree after tree, causing the wild Pokemon to scatter and flee. But before they can escape, the floating purple ball-like Pokemon with a toxic cross on it's stomach, Koffing, starts to produce dark gas from it's air holes from it's entire body, spreading the gas everywhere in the area. The Pokemon who were caught in the gas, begin to cough and faint slowly after taking so much gas into their lungs, knocking them out within seconds. As the Pokemon begin to get knocked out, the group start to throw empty pokeballs with 'R' signias at the knocked out Pokemon catching them all one by one.

"Haha! Another one for Team Rocket!" a Rocket grunt exclaimed.

"We'll be getting a good bonus for this!" a Rocket grunt, who looked like he was in charge, pointed out with a evil grin.

"Don't go and jinx it now..." a woman's voice replied from behind.

The group turn their attention to a long blonde haired woman with black eyes that wore the exact same outfit like all the others, except she wasn't wearing a hat and wore a type of skirt. She walked up to them as they stood in attention to their commanding officer.

"Commander Chelse!" the Rocket grunt officer called out in attention.

"How many does this make this time sergeant?" Chelse asked the Rocket sergeant with a motionless tone.

"About two dozen ma'am. Mostly Bug and Poison-type Pokemon from the looks of it." the Rocket sergeant reported to her.

"Good. Anything new from our other source?" Chelse asked with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing ma'am. Last we heard was that it fled from the north. It could be anywhere now." the Rocket sergeant replied.

"We need to catch that Pokemon soon. The boss isn't the one for patience. Finish up everything here and spread out!" Chelse ordered them all.

"Yes ma'am!" the sergeant saluted.

The group spread out as they continue their objectives. They all start to hunt down any remaining Pokemon in the area, using their Pokemon to faint them our knock them out with their Koffings or Rattatas. One of them approaches a small family of baby Caterpie and Weedle who were all scared of the frightening Team Rocket member. The grunt approaches the small group with a Rattata and Koffing on each side ready to attack.

"Now stand still or you'll face the wrath of Team Rocket!" the Rocket grunt grinned with amusement.

The Caterpie and Weedle start to shake in fear, not knowing what's to come as the grunt and his two Pokemon got closer and closer.

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" The grunt ordered.

"RATA!" the Rattata complied.

The Rattata charges at the small Pokemon group growing it's big teeth bigger and bigger, ready to pounce on it's prey with it's attack.

"Char, use Ember attack!" A young man voice called out.

Suddenly, a burst of flames start to rain down on the grunt's Rattata, causing it to burn in pain forcing it to hault it's attack. The Rattata, now beginning to feel the burning effect from the Ember attack, starts to wobble and then faints.

"Rattata! Who dares to challenge Team Rocket?!" the grunt snarls with irritation.

"We would, that's who!" a young woman's voice called out to the grunt's question.

Then, Char, Bulb and Squirtle jump in front of the grunt and group of Caterpie and Weedle. Coming behind them was Kidan, Cealy and Sora, standing in front of the Caterpie and Weedle, guarding the Pokemon behind them from the grunt.

"A group of kids? Haha! Don't make me laugh!" the grunt grinned seeing no threat in the three kids.

"Well it's a good thing that we're not, cause we're gonna stop you no matter what!" Sora shouted at him.

"Go ahead and try! Koffing! Smog attack!" the grunt ordered.

"Don't think so! Char, Ember attack!" Kidna commanded.

"Bulb, Vine Whip!" Cealy ordered.

Koffing begins to create dark gas from it's body when Bulb's Vine Whips hit it in the head and stomach, causing it to stop in it's tracks. Just as it was gaining it's conscious back, Char's Ember attack hit it, burning it directly. Suddenly, one of the flames hit the gas that was leaking out still from Koffing as an explosion occured in front of them, fainting Koffing hitting the ground with burn marks.

"No! Koffing! You'll pay for this!" the grunt growled at them.

The grunt quickly calls back his fainted Pokemon and runs back to the others in the forest with haist.

"Hold it! Get back here!" Sora shouted at the running grunt.

Kidan, Cealy, Sora and their Pokemon start to chase after the defeated grunt, chasing him down back to the middle of Virdian Forest. As they arrived, they meet up with the other group of three grunts and their commanding officer, Chelse, facing towards them.

"Oh great..." Kidan mumbled under his breath.

"So... what's a group of kids like you trying to interfere with Team Rocket's ambitions?" Chelse demanded from them coldly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5: Rocket's Go Boom!

** Chapter 5: Rocket's Go Boom!**

**In the studios room, me and Dark are going over the future chapters for the Pokemon Adventure's series.**

**Dark: Are you sure that's what we want to happen? I mean we could do this one...**

**Me: If we did that, then it would be pointless considering what the title is based on.**

**Dark: Then we'll change the title then!**

**Me: *Sighs* ... *Looks towards audience* Greetings to you all. Sorry about all that, we were just going over the future chapters that we are striving to work on.**

**Dark: Sometimes, even us writers get stuck on their stories...**

**Me: So that's why it's good to get much inspiration and ideas by looking over other people's stories, whether it be related...**

**Dark: Or not. So without any further notice...**

**Me: Let's get this chapter on the road. Disclaimer, if you please?**

**Disclaimer: KW does not own Pokemon, but if he did, he would perhaps change a majority of the recent seasons so far. However, he does own his OC characters.**

* * *

Last time we seen our heroes, Kidan and Cealy have finally reached Viridian Forest after some close encounters in the past two days. Recently, Kidan had caught his newest Pokemon who was known as the Pokemon thief, Slice, or Scyther, on Route 22 that was just west of Viridian City. During that time, Cealy had been caught in a trap by a group of wild Pokemon and their to-be leader, Venomoth. Almost close to a near fatal experience, Kidan, along with his Pokemon, Char, or Charmander, and Slice, were able to beat the wild Pokemon and save Cealy. Shortly after, Kidan had caught the wild Venomoth, in which he had given to Cealy at the Viridian Pokemon Center.

On the second day, Kidan and Cealy had reached Virdian Forest where they met a young man named Sora, who was accompanied by his Pokemon partner, Squirtle. Aiding Sora on his quest to find and capture a wild Eevee that was presumed to be in the forest, they all encountered the criminal organization, Team Rocket, who seem to have taken an interest on the local Pokemon wildlife in the forest.

* * *

With that, our heroes are faced by agent Chelse and her Rocket team, right in the middle of the forest. Kidan, Cealy, Sora and their Pokemon partners stood in front of Chelse and her Team Rocket Grunts, along with their Rattata and Koffing at their sides, all glaring at the others.

"So... what's a group of kids like you doing here in Viridian Forest anyhow?" Chelse asked smugly crossing her arms

"We were gonna ask you the same thing." Kidan demanded. "What's Team Rocket doing here anyhow?"

"That is none of your concern." Chelse replied. "Team Rocket is on the verge of claiming the Kanto region and you kids are in our way. So run along now and leave while you still have the chance."

"Yeah, like we'll let you get away with this!" Sora said sarcastically.

"Stealing Pokemon is way out of line!" Cealy shouted.

"We're not stealing Pokemon, we're capturing them like everyone else. There's a difference." Chelse lied with a smirked.

"Capturing Pokemon from their own home and families from their own free will?" Kidan said angrily. "That's not capturing, that's pouching!"

"So what? These Pokemon are for the glory of our boss." She replied coldly. "They will soon come to obey their new ruler of Kanto when we, Team Rocket, control the entire region."

"We won't let you!" Kidan shouted tightning his fists. "I'll stop you like I did in Pallet Town!"

"Pallet Town?" Chelse curiously asked with a blink. After a moment or two to think, she remembered something. "Wait... you must be that kid that was reported back a few days ago. The one who stopped Darek and his team from completing their assignment."

"Wait what? You faced these guys before?" Cealy asked a bit shocked. It had already been two days since they left and he's already gotten' himself into trouble?

"Yeah. I went to get my starter when I found Darek and his goons in the lab trying to steal Oak's Pokemon from the storage." Kidan replied to her in a matter of speaking.

"Wow, talk about deja vu'." Sora said a bit suprisingly.

"Kidan, don't you realize you could've gotten hurt?!" Cealy shouted at him concerned and angrily. " What if something happened to you?!"

"Hey, I'm still alive and kicking, right?!" Kidan retorted back to her with a bit of annoyance.

Sora slaps his forehead from the drama between Kidan and Cealy. "Oh boy..."

"Enough!" Chelse shouted at them. "Darek must have been too weak if he couldn't beat the likes of you. So I guess I'll have to finish what HE started. Grunts, get them!"

"Rattata! Koffing! ATTACK TOGETHER!" The Rocket grunts commanded their Pokemon.

"I don't think so! Char, use Ember!" Kidan ordered.

"Use Vine Whip Bulb!" Cealy commanded her Pokemon.

"Help them out with your Water Gun attack, Squirtle!" Sora ordered.

The Koffing and Rattata charged right at Char, Bulb and Squirtle head on. All three of them dodge the charging Rattata and Koffing as Char attacks the Koffing with it's Ember attack, shooting out streams of small fireballs towards them. The Koffing suddenly explode due to the gases that were leaking out of their air holes outside their body. Meanwhile, Bulb takes a fighting stance at the Rattata using his Vine Whip attack as two long green vines fly out of it's back, wiping the Rattata simultaniously. Behind Bulb came Squirtle as he jumps into the air and shoots out his Water Gun attack at them, a stream of water that was spitting out of Squirtle's mouth was sent flying right at the Rattata and the weakened Koffing, all caught in the watter as they were all sent flying backwards to their trainers unconscious.

"Crap!" Shouted one of the grunts.

"Shoot! Our Pokemon!" The other grunt shouted fustrated.

"Blast! Curse you bloody kids! I'll show you not to mess with Team Rocket!" The sergeant said fustrated reaching for one of his Pokeballs. "Go... Voltorb!"

The sergeant throws his Pokeball into the air as the Pokeballs opens up producing a round ball-like Pokemon. It was small, perhaps the size of Char, Bulb and Squirtle. In similarity, it had the same significance of a Pokeball, due to half of it's body beign white on the bottom and red on the top. It had a angry look on it's face as it galred right at Char and the others.

"Wonder what Pokemon that is?" Kidan asked reaching for his National PokeDex.

He opnes up his small red encyclopedia as it displays a picture of Voltorb, along with it's information and attacks.

"Hm... that explain alot." Kidan said amusingly putting his PokeDex away. "Okay, so I guess Voltorb are the reasoning for Pokeballs existing. In some way, they have some connection to them."

"That's interesting..." Cealy said awkwardly. "Odd, but... interesting."

"Well, connection or not, it doesn't look too friendly." Sora pointed out.

Sora was right. The Voltorb looked vicious and angry at them. It was glaring right at Char, Bulb and Squirtle, trying to intimidate them all. in the most part, it was working.

"Haha, you kids are going down!" The sergant laughed. "Voltorb, use your Thundershock attack on them!"

Voltorb starts charging electricity around it's body, small electric currents flowing through and around it. In a matter of a couple seconds, Voltorb unleashes a strong Thundershock attack from it's body, firing it directly at Char, Bulb and Squirtle.

"Char, dodge it!" Kidan ordered.

"Move out of the way Bulb!" Cealy shouted.

"Quickly Squirtle!" Sora yelled.

Just barely, Char, Bulb and Squirtle just barely dodge the Thundershock attack from Voltorb, hitting the ground instead leaving a big black smoking spot in the ground where Char and the others stood.

"Now use Scratch attack!" Kidan commanded.

"Tackle it!" Cealy ordered.

"Help them out with Tackle bud!" Sora shouted.

All at once, Char, Bulb and Squirtle attack Voltorb at the same time. Char simultaniously attacks Voltorb directly in front of it using Scratch attack, hitting it with it's sharp claws. Bulb and Squirtle use Tackle on it, headbutting Voltorb on the sides at the same time, causing it alot of pain and annoyance. Voltorb shook off the pain and got more angry from the attacks.

"What?" Kidan said in shocked.

"The attacks didn't do a thing!" Cealy said astonished.

"This ain't gonna be good." Sora said a bit worried.

The sergeant laughs from their attacks. "Haha! Voltorb isn't like any other Voltorb! After countless Iron and Protein we gave it, it's attacks and defence are way higher than normal. You kids are out of your league! Voltorb, show them what we're talking about! Use Sonicboom!"

Voltorb suddenly leaps into the air, shooting out boomerang-like air slashes right at Char and the other two who were all caught in the attack. They were flung backwards landing irght next to their trainers. Slowly and painfully, they all struggle to stand up.

"Char, are you okay?" Kidan asked concerned.

_'I'm fine... but that was some Sonicboom attack.'_ Char replied.

"Man, how in the world are we gonna beat that?" Sora asked.

"With all that Iron and Protein they gave it, it's attacks and defences are way higher than our Pokemon. All we're doing is making it angrier." Cealy replied.

"Angrier?" Kidan said to himself holding his chin thinking. "... That's it! Cealy, Sora, have Bulb and Squirtle attack Voltorb again, but have them get in close range!"

"What?" Cealy asked him suprisingly. "But what good would that do? If they get too close, they will either get hit by Voltorb's Thundershock or Sonicboom?!"

"You'll have to trust me on this!" Kidan replied confidently.

"... Bulb, get close enough to Voltorb and attack with Vine Whip!" Cealy commanded, feeling a bit worried.

"You too Squirtle! Hit it with Water Gun up close!" Sora commanded who had a bad feeling about Kidan's idea.

Confused, Bulb and Squirtle both complied with a nod and moved in close enough to Voltorb hitting it with Vine Whip and Water Gun attacks. The more more they kept htting Voltorb with their attacks, the more Voltorb became angry.

"I don't know what your planning, but it ain't gonna work!" The sergeant evily grinned. "Voltorb, hit them with Thundershock!"

"Don't even try it! Char, hit Voltorb with Ember!" Kidan commanded.

"That same ol' trick again?" The sergeant smirked confidently. "Ha! Why don't you learn a new trick or two kid! Cancel that last attack and hit that Charmander with Sonicboom!"

Just snapping itself out of it's pain and annoyance from the last attacks, Voltorb unleashes another wave of a Sonicboom, slicing through the air and towards Char who was charging right at it. Just a second or so before the attack hit, Char dodges the attack and jumps into the air, producing a wave of Embers at Voltorb, which caused Voltorb to burn quickly.

"Curse you kid!" The sergeant angrily shouted. "Voltorb, don't let that distract you! Shake off the burn!"

"Voltorb!... Vol?" Voltorb replied before feeling funny.

Suddenly, Voltorb began to glow brighter and brighter, leaving nothing but a bright white ball in the middle of the battlefield. In a matter of seconds, Voltorb suddenly blows up, causing a major explosion around the area that it stood, engulfing everything in it's path. Char, Bulb and Squirtle got out of the way in time as Kidan, Cealy and Sora covered their eyes from the blinding explosion. On the other side of the battlefield, Chelse, the sergeant and grunts all covered their eyes too. A few seconds later, everyone opened their eyes to see exacty what happened to Voltorb. In the center of the battlefield, all covered in black smoke and ash, was Voltorb himself, unconscious from it's own attack.

"Wha-?! Voltorb?!" The sergeant shouted shockingly.

"Uh... what... just happened?" Sora asked astonished.

"Simple Sora." Kidan started to explain. "Voltorb got so angry from our Pokemon's attacks, it caused it to lose it's tempter and patience, enabling it to automatically create a large explosion, which in the end caused itself to faint since Explosion is a one time move. Almost like a gamble move."

"How did you know that?" Cealy asked quite surpised.

"Well, being coped in my house for the past three years and watching lots of Pokemon battles on PokeTV..." Kidan started to explain once more. "I remembered seeing a Voltorb on tv use Explosion after being hit by countless attacks from a Onix, in which making it so angry that it caused the Voltorb to explode without warning."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew that much." Sora said a bit shocked from Kidan's research.

"Suprisingly, I'm a bit shocked myself." Kidan chuckled feeling embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Annoyed and fustrated, the sergeant returns his fallen Voltorb after the total embarrassment and humiliating defeat from Kidan and the others.

"Blast it! We're out of Pokemon to use ma'am!" The sergeant annoyanly said.

Before Chelse could take out a Pokeball form her belt, a beeping sound started to beep form her radio.

"...Yes." Chelse replied through the radio annoyed and coldly.

"Ma'am, we got what we came for. We have enough Pokemon here for the boss to send back." Replied one of the grunts through the radio.

"Excellent. What about the one Pokemon?" Chelse asked.

"... We couldn't find it ma'am. It seeems that it fled the forest a long time ago." The grunt replied bringing it up as a failure.

"Very well, we'll have to look for it another time." Chelse said grudginly. "Have all members fall back to HQ immediately. We're done here anyhow."

"Copy that ma'am!" The grunt replied and turns off the radio.

Chelse puts the radio away as she narrows her eyes at Kidan, Cealy and Sora.

"Well, it seems we didn't get what we were really after, but we got enough Pokemon to subdue the boss for now." Chelse said smirking. "I would love to stay and battle you kids so I can teach you all a lesson, but it seems we have... 'other' business to attend to. We'll be seeing you kids. Until next time, that is."

With that, Chelse and her team throw down smoke pellets to the ground producing balck smoke in front of them. Kidan and the others tried to see what was happening with Chelse and her goons, but when the smoke cleared, they were already gone.

* * *

About a few hours later, with the sun starting to set, Kidan, Cealy and Sora all stood in front of the exit building that would lead them out of Viridian Forest to the next route.

"So Team Rocket huh?" Sora asked. "I never thought there were people like them out in the world."

"Yeah, all they seem to care about are stealing and conquering." Kidan replied. "They look at Pokemon as only tools and nothing more."

"If we ever run into them again, I'm gonna teach them a lesson they won't forget." Cealy said with determination with a bit of anger.

"And we'll be there when you do." Kidan said smiling. "By the way Sora, sorry we couldn't find that Eevee you were going after earlier. It's pretty much my fault that it got away."

"Hey don't worry about it." Sora said waving his hand back and forth. "It's my fault that I couldn't catch it in the first place. Perhaps another time I'll get that chance."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Cealy asked.

"Well, there's nothing much to do except face Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. With or without Eevee, I think I can manage. Though it will be tough with just Squirtle." Sora replied to her.

"So are you coming with us then?" Kidan asked.

"Sure looks like it. Besides, it'll be great to travel around in a group. It can be a pain just travelling on your own." Sora said to him.

"Great! Then let's get to Pewter City before it get's too dark." Kidan said enthusiastically.

Kidan, Cealy, Sora and their Pokemon started to walk out of Viridian Forest when a small figure walks up to them. As they get a closer look, they identified it as they Pokemon they were looking for earlier, Eevee itself.

"Eevee? What's it doing here?" Cealy asked curiously.

"Wee eev weev." Eevee said looking at Sora smiling and happily.

"Uh, do you guys know what Eevee said?" Sora asked. Even thought he was able to understand his Pokemon partner, Squirtle, he didn't have the ability to talk to Pokemon like Kidan and Cealy could.

"It said it saw the whole thing earlier. With us and Team Rocket in the forest battling." Kidan replied to him.

"It must've stayed hidden watching us battle Team Rocket with our Pokemon while we were trying to protect the wild Pokemon." Cealy pointed out.

"So what's Eevee doing out here then? Shouldn't be somewhere else by now?" Sora questioned.

"Eev weev wee wee." Eevee replied walking up to Sora rubbing it's head on Sora's left leg.

"I believe that Eevee wants to come with you Sora." Kidan said smirking.

"Really?" Sora asked suprisingly. He looks down at Eevee who was looking up at him. "It that true, Eevee? Do you want to come with me?"

"Weev!" Eevee shouted excitedly nodding it's head excitedly.

WIthout a moments haste, Sora pulls out an empty Pokeball from his belt and kneels down to Eevee who touched the button on the Pokeball with it's head. The Pokeball sealed Eevee inside as the ball began to wobble in Sora's right hand a few times. After a few seconds, the ball makes a beep sound, signaling that the capture was complete.

"Alright! I got myself an Eevee!" Sora cheered.

_'Finally! It's been too long!' _Squirtle said in relief.

"Congrats Sora. You finally caught Eevee." Kidan to him with a smile.

"It seems that your efforts payed off." Cealy said to Sora.

"Thanks guys. I'm just glad that Eevee accepted me after countless tries and attempts." Sora said staring at Eevee's Pokeball. He placed Eevee's Pokeball onto his belt and faced Kidan and Cealy. "Well, enough of that. You gus ready to move?"

"Yep!" Cealy said smiling.

"Onwards... to the Pewter City Gym!" Kidan replied pointing his finger in the air towards Pewter City.

Cealy just giggled at his actions as Sora just shook his head at him with a smirk. With that, Kidan, Cealy, Sora and their Pokemon partners walk towards to Pewter City where they will have to face the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock, which will guarantee them all in competing against all the gym leaders in the Kanto region. However, many challenges will await them for here on out, as their journey continues through the Kanto region.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6: Rock Hard!

**Chapter 6: Rock Hard Onix!**

**Inside the studios room, I sit by the main computer looking over the next scripts for the upcoming chapter.**

**Me: *Sighs*... This is getting us nowhere...**

**Before I knew it, the door behind me slams open.**

**?: Hey KW!**

**I turn my chair around to see a short haired with brown eyes walk into the room. He was skinny but was a tad muscular. He wore his black leather jacket over his white t-shirt that had a strange blue printing on it and had blue jeans on with **

**Me: Ah Kidan! What's up?**

**Kidan: KW! We need your help inside the writer's office now!**

**Me: Why, what's going on?**

**Kidan: Not sure, but they are complaining BIG time!**

**Me: *Sigh* Alright, I'm coming.**

**Kidan leaves the room as I start to follow him. Before I leave, I realize I forgot something.**

**Me: Oh, that reminds me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I greatly hope you all have a good day/night. Disclaimer, if you could-**

**Kidan: KW!**

**Me: *I run out of the main studio room* OKAY OKAY! I'M COMING!**

**Disclaimer: *Sweatdrop but shakes it off* KW does not own Pokemon, but if he did, he would perhaps change a majority of the recent seasons so far. However, he does own his OC characters.**

* * *

It has been quite a eventful trip since the day Kidan and Cealy began their first Pokemon journey through Kanto. For the past three days, Kidan and Cealy have captured tons of Pokemon and have created quite a small, but yet, efficient and strong team. Kidan had on his team his first Pokemon partner Char, or Charmander, and his pal Slice, or Scyther. Cealy had on her team her first Pokemon partner Bulb, or Bulbasaur, Grace, or Pidgey, and the recently caught Spree, or Venomoth. On the second day of their journey, they met a young trainer that was about their age named Sora Eclipse. On his team he had Squirtle and his newly caught Eevee, who had taken a fond to him after an attack took place in the Virdian Forest by a group called Team Rocket, who are known so far for trying to steal rare Pokemon and their plan to take over Kanto. Though it wasn't the first time Kidan met with them. On his first day, right in Professor Samual Oak's Lab, a group of Team Rocket Grunts, led by a man named Darek, tried to steal the Pokemon starters and any other Pokemon in the lab. However, in the end, they were beaten by Kidan and his partner Char. For the Viridian Forest attack, Kidan, Cealy and Sora, along with their Pokemon partners, were able to stop Team Rocket and their commanding officer, Chelse's, plans but not without harm tot he forest.

* * *

Now after a unexpected but eventful adventure so far, Kidan, Cealy and Sora take their leave from the Pewter City's Pokemon Center, which they stayed in last night when they arrived, as they advance to the Pewter City Gym to challenge the gym leader Brock, who was known to be specialized in Rock-type Pokemon.

"Man I am psyched for this!" Kidan said with enthusiasm as he was walking. "My first gym battle is gonna be one of my best EVER!"

"That's because it WILL be your first gym battle ever Kidan." Cealy pointed out behind him.

"My point exactly. That's why I'm so pumped!" Kidan said out loud.

Cealy just giggled and shook her head. Yet, she couldn't help but smile from his joy and enthusiasm.

"He sure is excited huh?" Sora asked while smirking.

"Yeah, he's been waiting for this for three years." Cealy replied to him. "Though I don't blame him for not being excited. For, the both of us, this is our first time challenging a gym leader."

"You know, now that you mention it, why is it that you two never travelled when you were ten?" Sora asked suspiciously. "I mean, doesn't all ten year old kids start their journeys by then?"

"Well... it all started when-" Cealy started to explain when a sudden explosion was heard in the distance.

Kidan, Cealy and Sora all look over to see where it came from when they see a trail of smoke coming from a large explosion up ahead. The three looked to each other and nodded, figuring something was up, and started running towards to where the explosion took place.

* * *

Upon arriving, they find a little more than a dozen people all standing in front of a large building with a brown roof and marble wall sidings. In front of the building had a large wooden sign that read 'The Pewter City Museum; Fossil Exhibit'. Kidan, Cealy and Sora all entered the building as they followed the smoke to see what happened. As they entered the room that the smoke was coming from, they saw a couple people wearing white lab coats and brown jeans, all covered with black smoke ash on their faces, along with some spots on their coats and pants.

Kidan, Cealy and Sora drew their attention to a man that was a few years older than them standing in fornt of them. He had spiky black brown-like hair wearing a dark brown over jacket with orange strips across the top neck, baggy green jeans and brown shoes. He was waving his hand in front of his face faning the smoke away from him coughing a bit.

"Another mishap again, huh?" The spiky haired man asked jokingly to one of the scientist as he couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, third time this week. But don't worry, we'll have this machine up and running soon." One of the scientist said confidently to him patting the broken machine he was next to.

"Well keep it up. We could definetely use this machine later in the future." The spike haired man said. He then turns around to see Kidan, Cealy and Sora standing in front of the doorway. "You guys need something?"

"Huh? Oh sorry!" Kidan apologized. "We heard an explosion on the way over to the gym and heard the explosion over here. We thought something might have happened."

'Oh, well nothing out of ordinary... so no biggy." The spiky haired man said to Kidan reassuring him and the others. "Just another mishap again from the machines was all."

"Well that would explain it." Kidan said. "By the way, I'm Kidan."

"And I'm Cealy." Cealy added into the introduction.

"The names Sora sir." Sora said to him.

"My name is Brock. I'm the Pewter City's Gym Leader." Brock said smiling.

"Wait, YOUR Brock?" Kidan asked suprisingly.

"Sure am. I was on my way to the gym actually when I heard the explosion." Brock explained. "I guess it was nothing to really worry about. So... am I guessing you three want to have a gym battle with me?"

"Yes we are actually. We were hoping to battle you today if it was possible." Kidan said.

"That can be arranged. Come with me to my gym and we can have our gym battle there." Brock said to Kidan before turning around to the scientists. "You guys be careful with that machine. We don't need anyone hurt."

"You can count on us Brock!" One of the scientist replied to him with confidence.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking through the city, Brock brought Kidan, Cealy and Sora to his gym. As they entered, they could tell that the gym was formerly for Rock-type Pokemon due to the atmosphere and battlefield around them. All around them there were a bunch of boulders that stood out with the flooring being nothing but dirt and ripped up rock formations. It was easy to conclude it was specialized for Rock-type Pokemon mostly.

"So, before we begin the match, who will be going first to face me?" Brock asked Kidan and his friends.

"Kidan, you can go first. I like to see what I'm up against anyway." Sora said as Kidan gave him a glare. "Uh... no offence."

"That would be a good idea. Besides, your more excited than I was when we left. Think you can do it Kidan?" Cealy asked him teasing him on the last part of her sentence.

"I'm Kidan Hikura, there's no way I can lose!" Kidan said confidently with a fist pump.

"Oh, so you must be Mr. Hikura's son right?" Brock observed. "I guess I shouldn't be suprised. You have alot of your father's personality after all."

"You know my dad?" Kidan asked curiously but yet intrigued.

"Of course, your dad and I train a bit every now and then. He teaches me quite alot when we hang out. A fun guy to talk and train with." Brock replied. "Well, since your friends think you should be the one to go first, let's get this gym battle started."

Both Brock and Kidan took their places at each end of the stadium as Cealy and Sora walked up into the stands to watch the battle. From there, they wouldn't be in the way of any accidental attacks.

"This will be a two-on-two Pokemon Battle between the challenger from Pallet Town, Kidan Hikura, against Pewter City's Gym Leader, Brock." the male referee announced after taking a position beside the battlefield. "The challenger is allowed to change Pokemon during the battle. However, the gym leader is not."

"Alright, let's go Geodude!" Brock called as he threw out a Pokeball.

Emerging from the thrown ball was a round bulky-like rock creautre with two arms and no legs. He was pretty small but perhaps the size of a Voltorb. However, even without legs, it was able to float from the ground without trouble. Kidan pulls out his PokeDex to try and find out more about the Pokemon.

"... Alright, so Geodude are the Rock-type Pokemon. I guess they're impossible to distinquish from rocks. Also, they slam themselves against other Geodude in contests of hardness." Kidan said to himself. "Okay then, come on out Slice!"

Kidan tosses his Pokeball to the air as Slice, the green Mantis-like Pokemon, comes out and stands in front of Geodude.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Sora said to Cealy shockingly. "Kidan has a Scyther?"

"Yep. He caught it in Route 22 by Virdian City." Cealy explained to him. "Slice ran away from the Safari Zone so it wouldn't be stored into a PC like all of it's friends. I honestly feel happy for him that he ended up with Kidan anyway."

"Wow, Kidan is sure lucky to get a rare Pokemon like Scyther." Sora said hinting a bit of jealousy.

"So you have a Scyther huh?" Brock observed amused by Slice. "Funny, I never really faced a Scyther in a gym battle before. Well, I guess there's a first time for anything. Geodude, use Tackle!"

Geodude quickly charges at Slice to tackle it. Slice takes a fighting stance against the coming Geodude as he waits for Kidan to give him a command.

"Dodge it and use Pursuit!" Kidan commanded.

Slice waits til' Geodude gets closer before dodging it to the left side and hits Geodude on it's side, causing it some pain due to being a Dark-type move. Geodude was sent flying to a boulder and smashing it to pieces. It slowly struggles to get up from it's sudden attack and smack to the boulder.

"Finish it off with Quick Attack followed by Pursuit!" Kidan commanded.

"Quick, get out of there Geodude!" Brock commanded. In a matter of seconds, Slice speeds towards Geodude with his Quick Attack and stands in front of the suprised Geodude. Wihtout hesitation, Slice slams into Geodude in the front with his Pursuit and Quick Attack, sending him hurling backwards to Brock. Geodude tries to stand but then falls to the ground unconscious. Brock stood in awe looking at Slice and Kidan.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Round one goes to Slice and Kidan!"

"Alright Kidan!" Cealy cheered above the stadium.

"That some Scyther he's got there." Sora pointed out. "I have never seen a Scyther used those fast of moves before."

Brock calls back Geodude into it's Pokeball and looks at Kidan and Slice. "I'm impressed Kidan. Your one of the few people who has beaten Geodude in a matter of seconds. I'm actually quite speechless. But don't think that was all I have. This is where the fun really begins."

"Bring it on Brock!" Kidan said to him aloud.

"Time to show you my first Pokemon partner. Go... Onix!" Brock called out as he threw his last Pokeball.

Emerging from the ball was a massive snake-like rock creature. It was rather large with boulders attached to it with a large stone horn on his head. Kidan once again got out his PokeDex and scanned Onix.

"... Interesting, so Onix is the Rock Snake Pokemon. It usually lives underground and searches for food while burrowing it way down through the ground at 50 miles per hour." Kidan said to himself. "Okay Slice, this won't be an easy one. Let's start things off with Focus Energy!"

"Onix, use Rock Slide!" Brock commanded.

Slice begins to take a deep breath for a few seconds and then puts all of his focus on Onix. However, Onix was already smashing the ground around it as large rocks fly in the air, all falling right over Slice.

"Slice, dodge them quickly!" Kidan commanded.

Slice uses his bug-like wings to dodge the falling boulders in the air, just barely dodging all of them. As he dodges the last one, Slice was already right next to Onix who was giving him a sudden glare down at him. Slice looks up and begins to feel uneasy.

_'I don't like the looks of that...'_ Slice said worried as he stared the Onix in the eyes.

"Onix, wrap up Slice using your Bind attack!" Brock commanded.

"Get out of there Slice!" Kidan commanded.

Before Slice could even move, Onix had already grabbed Slice with it's boulder-like tail, crushing him slowly. Kidan watched Slice with concern as he was slowly losing strength and stamina. Pretty soon, he would be defeated if he were to stay like that.

"Slice, try to get out of there!" Kidan shouted quickly.

Slice tries to wiggle and struggle out of Onix's grasp, but to no prevail. With Onix's boulder-like tail crushing him all around, he was defenceless.

"Onix, finish Slice off by tossing him down to the ground!" Brock commanded.

After what seemed like an eternity, Onix's grip on Slice was softer. However, even though Slice could try and get free, he was too badly injured from the major crushing Onix did to him. Before he knew what was happening, Onix already gripped him once more and flung him towards the hard ground, smacking the ground hard. Slice barely got up from it's death grip but then falls to the ground unconscious.

"Slice is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Round two goes to Brock and Onix!"

"Slice!" Kidan shouted concerned as he ran up to him. He slowly helps Slice up and onto his shoulder. "You okay buddy?"

_'Y-Yeah... sorry that I lost though.'_ Slice replied sadly. _'I could've done better.'_

"You did a great job Slice. You just take a good rest for now." Kidan reassured him as he calls back Slice back inside his Pokeball.

"I can't believe Slice lost." Cealy said disappointed.

"This is gonna be tough. Without Slice to help Kidan, all he has left is Char." Sora pointed out.

"He can do it. I know he can." Cealy said confidently.

"Your Scyther was strong." Brock pointed out to Kidan while he returned to his position. "But it'll take more than speed to beat me and my Onix. I had Onix when I was ten years old and our bond has never been stronger."

"Your Onix is strong too." Kidan commented. "But the bond with my Pokemon will only make us stronger."

"Then let's see it." Brock said smiling.

"This is it pal." Kidan said to his last Pokemon. He tosses the Pokeball into the air. "Go... Char!"

Emerging from the Pokeball was the fire lizard-like Pokemon, Char. He took a stand as he spit out a bit of fire form his mouth along with his tail burning more.

"So a Charmander huh?" Brock observed. "I admire your admiration and courage, but it's gonna take alot more than Charmander to beat a Rock Pokemon like Onix here. You do realize that Fire Pokemon are weak against Rock-type moves right?"

"Don't have to tell me that." Kidan replied. "Besides, me and Char have gone through some major battles already, and this one won't be any different. You ready to go Char?"

_'Just give the word when your ready!'_ Char replied all pumped and ready.

"Alright then, use your Ember attack!" Kidan commanded.

"Onix, use Harden!" Brock commanded.

Char jumps into the air as he spurts out a stream of small fire balls directly at Onix. Though, as the flames hit it, Onix seemed to be unharmed and only taken slight damage.

"Onix's Harden raises it's defence stats, making it even more tough to beat." Brock said. " It's gonna take more than an Ember attack to beat us."

_'He's right. There's no way Ember is gonna work against a Pokemon like that.'_ Char pointed out to Kidan.

"Then we'll have to do it on a different level. Char, use Smokescreen!" Kidan commanded.

Char then takes a deep breath and spurts out a smog of black gas throughout the arena, covering the entire arena with smoke making it harder to see.

"Not gonna work I'm afraid!" Brock shouted. "Burrow underground Onix!"

With that, Onix smashes it's head intot he ground, slithering through the ground like a snake.

"Onix is gone!" Cealy said astonished.

"Remember, Onix is able to burrow itself through solid ground and mountain terrain. It's pretty fast when it burrows too." Sora pointed out. "I wonder if Kidan can make it through this."

"... He'll come with something." Cealy replied to Sora with a hint of concern. She could tell that Kidan was struggling to come up with a plan to fight Onix.

_'Where did it go?'_ Char asked himself searching all around for Onix.

Char tried to find Onix but couldn't tell where he went. Though, he soon got his answer when he heard a smashing noise from behind, feeling that whatever was behind him, it was large. As he turned around he saw the large and glaring Onix from above, feeling a bit frighten from it's expression.

"Onix, Tackle it!" Brock commanded.

Before Char could do anything, Onix smashed it's head into Char, flinging him towards a large boulder. On impact, he destroyed the boulder into smaller chunks of rocks. He slowly struggled to get up from the impact.

"Onix, wrap this up with another Bind attack!" Brock commanded.

"Char, get away!" Kidan said worried.

Char tried to run, but was suddenly grabbed by Onix's boulder-like tail, getting crushed form it's rock body causing him more pain. Char could feel that his strength was weakening slowly.

"Char no!" Kidan shouted in worry.

"Crap, now Char's caught in Onix's Bind attack now!" Sora said shockingly.

"Oh no..." Cealy said quietly.

"Come on Char! You can do it, I know you can!" Kidan shouted to Char. Char could hear him but was in too much pain to move.

"Looks like this is it Kidan." Brock said to him. "You put up a great fight, but with Char in this condition, there's no way that you'll be able to beat Onix in this state."

Kidan gave a glare as he turned his attention back to Char. "Come on Char... you can do it! Your the strongest Pokemon I ever met so far! Your way stronger than Onix! I KNOW YOU ARE!"

Char opened his one eye to see Kidan looking at him with concern but yet determination and confidence. He saw that Kidan wasn't giving up on him. And he knew to not give up on him either.

"... Char!" Kidan shouted out loud.

_'Grr! M-Metal Claw attack!' _Char shouted as his claws began to turn a bright silver color. he then thrusted his claws at Onix's tail, causing the big rock snake to shout in pain.

"Onix?" Brock said concerned.

"What... what did Char just do?" Cealy asked.

"I think Char just learned Metal Claw attack." Sora replied in awe.

WIth the intense pain, Onix releases Char from it's grip and Char just barely stands on his two legs. He was low on strength and stamina and was breathing hard. But he wasn't gonna give up just yet.

"Char... you just learned Metal Claw, didn't you?" Kidan asked his partner astonished.

_'Yeah... I did!' _Char replied excitedly and astonished as well staring at his hands.

"Alright then, hit Onix with Metal Claw simultaniously!" Kidan commanded.

"Onix, don't let Char hit you!" Brock commanded.

But before Onix could move or snap out of it's pain, Char was already in front of Onix and started to slash at it with it's sharp silver claws simultaniously. The attacks kept hitting Onix over and over, and eventually Onix couldn't bear the attacks anymore.

"Char, end it with a full power Ember!" Kidan commanded.

Char nods and jumps into the air and shoots a large barrage of medium size fire balls at Onix, hitting it everywhere around it. With Ember causing it to burn, Onix fell flat on the ground out cold.

"Onix is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Round three goes to Kidan and Char. Which means the victory goes to Kidan Hikura of Pallet Town!"

"We... we did it!" Kidan cheered.

"He did it!" Cealy cheered excitedly jumping.

"Man, I thought Char was a goner." Sora said in relief. "I guess Kidan is pretty good after all."

"You did it Char!" Kidan said running up to him.

_'We did it! We won!'_ Char exclaimed jumping into Kidan's arms hugging him.

"You did great Onix, now take a good rest." Brock said smiling but was a bit sad that he lost. He then walks up to Kidan as Cealy and Sora walk up behind him. "You did a great job out there Kidan. You truly have a strong bond with your Pokemon. That Metal Claw attack came to me with a suprise."

"Your pretty good too Brock." Kidan commented. "I actually thought I was gonna lose there for a seond if it weren't for Char's Metal Claw. He really pulled it off."

_'Aww shucks!' _Char said to him emabarrased rubbing the back of his neck. _'It was nothing really.'_

"You truly have your father's personality and spirit. He would be proud." Brock commented smiling. "And I am proud to give you your winning. So here, this is the Boulder Badge, along with your official Badge case."

"Thanks Brock." Kidan said as he took the small badge and case, placing the boulder badge inside.

"So, who's next to challenge me?" Brock asked.

"Wait, don't you need to revive your Pokemon first?" Cealy asked him.

"That's no problem." Brock started to explain. "I always have a supply of Revives and Potions in the back. They come in handy when I battle more than one trainer at a time. So it won't be a problem."

"Well, you can go Cealy. Considering I never seen you truly battle before." Sora said.

"Thanks Sora." Cealy said.

"So you ready then young lady?" Brock asked.

"Yep!" Cealy said excitedly.

"Your gonna do great out there Cealy. We'll be cheering for ya'." Kidan said giving her a thumbs up and smirking.

"T-Thanks Kidan." Cealy said to him blushing a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large base tower, two figures walk up to a man that was facing the window and outwards to the city view. He was clouded with black but was able to see that he was wearing an orange suit.

"Report." The orange suit man coldly.

"Sir, we were able to capture a few dozen Pokemon from Virdian Forest as ordered. However... we weren't able to capture the one specific Pokemon." The girl with long blonde hair reported.

"... What was the problem?" The orange suit man asked a bit annoyed and quite disappointed.

"We were pinned down by a small group of Pokemon Trainers along with their starter Pokemon sir. We were unable... to defeat them." She said sadly.

"That's what you get Chelse." The black haired man replied coldly.

"Shut up Darek! At least I didn't fail my entire mission like you did!" Chelse angrily retorted back.

"Enough!... You have completed most of your mission, that is accurate." The orange suit man said. "However, the downside was that you FAILED to capture the rare Pokemon, Eevee." He turns to face them but his face was still covered in the shadows. "Though, at least you completed MOST of your mission. So well done Agent Chelse."

"Thank you sir." Chelse said to him taking it as a mission success and compliment.

"One question remains however, who was it that stopped you both though?" He asked them curiously.

"It was some boy with a Charmander along with two others that carrried a Bulbasaur and Squirtle sir. The boy with the Charmander was pretty quick on his feet when he dodged my Ekan's Poison Sting attack in a secluded room like Oak's Lab." Darek replied to his boss.

"Hmm... did you two get his and the others names?" He asked them.

"No sir, but we'll know once we see him and those other kids again." Chelse replied to him.

"Very well. In the meantime, you have your knew orders. Head out to Mt. Moon with a small squad and acquire the necessary targets. You are now both working together for the meantime. Am I understood?" He told them coldly.

"Yes sir!" Both Chelse and Darek replied to him saluting him. They then walk out of the orange suit man's office as he turns his chair around, back to watching the view of his Team Rocket organization growing.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
